Regular life
by TheCastorbean
Summary: The powerpuff girls are now 15 year olds with a few additions to the group and along with their new sisters will come new romances. i have created two new girls for you to see along with all the old ones fanmade or not. Read for drama, comedy, and roman
1. Meet the Rowdyruff's

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I groaned and clutched my pillow to my head to drown out the noise. Wanting to go back to sleep, to feel the blissful dreamland that I'm sure-

"KAGAMI!"

I jumped at the sudden noise and fell right out of bed, sheets tangling around my legs.

"KAGAMI COME ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

I sat up rubbing my aching head and groaning from the pain of the impact.

"Okay, Okay I'll be out in a minute" I yelled as I stood to get ready.

The wood floor was ice cold under my feet and I could feel my body's reluctance to get up and moving. I walked over to the closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a sweater. I quickly slipped them on, ran a brush through my long silver locks, and bolted out the door not wanting to keep my sisters waiting.

I ran down the stairs taking them two at a time and skidded to a stop just inside the kitchen. Momoko was at the stove frying up some bacon and eggs, as usual. She was intently focused on her task and my gaze immediately shifted to the beat up old wooden table shoved in the corner of the room.

Kaoru, Miyako, Azami, Fumi, and Hina all sat round the table scarfing down their food. Or rather Kaoru and Fumi were scarfing down their food the others were just watching in something close to disgust.

Kaoru looked up from her plate, eyes settling on me.

"So Kagami you finally decided to wake up" she said through a mouth full of bacon

I crossed the room "Yea no thanks to you" I said as I sat down

She shrugged; it was so obvious whose earth shattering scream that had been. I sighed "when were you appointed as my personal alarm clock again?"

"Since you became a heavy sleeper" Azami said as she took a bite of her toast

I rolled my eyes in mock exasperation, but Azami easily knew I was faking and gave me a simple smile in return. I managed a silly grin in turn just as Momoko set a plate of toast and eggs in front of me.

"Thanks" I said as she walked back over to the stove

We continued to eat while Fumi rambled on and on about some skateboard trick she did yesterday. Miyako-being the polite girl she is- listened intently, while the others only managed halfhearted nods and uh-huh's.

I gulped down the rest of my breakfast just as the others were finishing up, although I think that Fumi's rambling made us a little desperate to make a run for it. We all grabbed our backpacks and started for the door, pausing as Fumi grabbed a couple of granola bars from the pantry and shoved them in her backpack.

"Where does all that food go anyway?" Hina asked as we walked down the hallway toward the stairs.

**(They live in an apartment) **

Fumi patted her stomach, "it's all stored energy I need it for my hobbies"

I caught a Momoko rolling her eyes and Miyako stifling a giggle. We all knew exactly what Fumi's _hobbies_ were, and she was right she did need a lot of energy for that.

Fumi's in love with all things extreme can't get enough of the adrenaline rush. Whenever we go to an amusement park she always makes a beeline for the tallest, most insane ride in the area. After about half a day of waiting in line she rides it, then proceeds to go on the less intense rides and manages to give herself the world's greatest headache by the time we leave.

And if her thrill seeking wasn't bad enough then her endless talking is. She also enjoys talking the ear off anyone who'll listen, yapping about all the extreme stuff she's done, or going to do. Drives you insane if you live with her.

"Hey Azami, did you fix the TV yet?" Momoko asked

"I'm still working on it" she answered

"You've had it for nearly two weeks how can you still be working on it?"

"Well….I got a little, hung up on another project"

Momoko let out an exasperated sigh "so long as you're not turning our TV into some kind of weird fighting robot"

"Don't worry, I won't"

"Geez Azami, you're worse than I am" Fumi said with a laugh

Miyako and Hina giggled along with her.

We had walked down to the end of the street and turned into an alley, a shortcut to school if you will. There were pools of brown water from the recent rain covering the narrow path of the alley, and whatever wasn't drown in rainwater was covered in trash bags that people had carelessly thrown out for garbage pickup.

Hina pinched her nose as we walked through "Ewww, what is that smell?"

"Whatever it is it stinks" Miyako said as she too pinched her nose

I couldn't help but agree, the smell was horrible we could only hope that the garbage truck came by today so that we wouldn't have to smell this on the way home. A sudden breeze whipped through the alley and Momoko shrieked, pushing down her skirt before it flew up and exposed her underwear.

I noticed Hina and Miyako were mimicking the action.

"Well that's the advantage of having jeans" Kaoru said as she walked forward with a smug grin plastered on her face.

I rolled my eyes, allowing a small smile to form on my lips as I did so.

"Yea I would have loved to get dressed properly today, if only someone hadn't woken me up insisting that we were gonna be late for school" I said, following close behind her

"Well then set your alarm, and you can't possibly tell me that on a day like today you would want to wear a skirt"

I snuck a glance back at Momoko, Miyako, and Hina. "Okay I'll admit you have me there but can you give me a bit more warning next time?"

Even though she wasn't facing me I could feel her roll her eyes, "sure thing"

The way she mumbled the words I knew she wasn't going to wake me up any earlier than she was already. I sighed deciding to give up.

We walked the rest of the way chatting and joking as we always did. We were just about to exit the final alley and cross the street into the school yard and then-

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

We all glanced down at our belts, noting the flashing colors and letting out a collective groan.

"Why now?" Fumi groaned as we all raced across the street to the school, dodging around cars and getting more than a few angry honks as we went.

We bolted through the front doors and made a beeline for the nurse's office, all piling inside at once. Mrs. Hefton was sitting at her desk, reading glasses sliding down to the tip of her nose as she read something from one of the medical books on the self.

But the instant the sound of our wet tennis shoes squeaking against the tiles met her ears her head shot up. She took one look at us and nodded, closing the book and placing it back on the shelf where it belonged.

"Put your book bags in the closet as always girls, I'll send word to your teachers that you'll be late today" she said moving to open the closet door where seven convenient hooks were screwed into the wall.

"Thanks Mrs. H" Azami said as she placed her book bag on one of the hooks and raced out of the office.

"Thanks" Kaoru repeated as she too took off

We all thanked her as well and then bolted down the hall. Scrambling up three flights of stairs and finally making it to our destination: the roof.

We all stood, panting for a few moments before we took out our compacts and transformed.

"Really, it's not even first period yet what villain wakes up this early?" Hina-or rather Bunny- complained

"Who knows what goes through their heads these days, they've either gotten really smart or really stupid" Azami (a.k.a Berry) said

Momoko (Blossom) nodded in agreement and Kaoru (Buttercup) rolled her eyes "Can we just see who it is so we can kick their asses and get on with our lives?" she asked impatiently

I flipped open my compact.

"No way!" I gasped

"What who is it?"

"It's the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"What!" Buttercup yelled, flipping open her own compact to see for herself.

"Damn" she said "what the hell is this about, they've been gone for two years why are they suddenly back?"

Blossom shook her head "who knows, at least we can still beat those little twerps up" she glanced at her wrist as if trying to check the time, realizing a second later that the transformation had removed her watch. "Let's get this over with quick; I have a chemistry Test next period" she said as she took off with all of us close behind.

We flew quickly to the section of town that was said to be the center of the disturbance, and sure enough there they were.

They were in the middle of the park split up, each doing his own thing. I could see Brick on the far side of the park-a lighter in hand- trying to burn down a couple of small jungle gyms and slides.

I immediately flew over to him, knocking the lighter out of his hand with a well-aimed shot of my weapon (a pair of bells connected to a long white ribbon)

"Hey what the-"

He turned around giving me an odd look, before letting out a laugh.

"And just who the hell are you albino?" he asked

"The names, Ringing Bell"

He snorted "So what're you supposed to be, a Puff?"

"Yea, I am as a matter of fact now you wanna explain what you're doing here?"

He cocked an eyebrow "Like hell, I didn't wait three years to fight a cheap knockoff, I wanna fight the originals. Where's Blossy, she hiding from me?"

His eyes roamed the walkways as if trying to locate his counterpart.

Without giving it another thought I lunged at him, swinging my bells and aiming for his head. He dove to the side, hitting the ground in an army crawl which quickly turned into a roll as he continued trying to dodge my attacks.

I retracted my weapon and stood over him, swinging it over my head.

"Now are you gonna leave quietly or do I have to get rough?"

He grinned and whipped out a straw,

"Spitball straw!" he yelled as he shot the disgusting balls of saliva at me

I jumped back, teetering on one foot for a second before regaining my balance. He was on his feet now, giving me the most obnoxious smirk I have ever seen. I was just about to launch another wave of attacks at him when he went flying.

I blinked in confusion and looked to my right to see Blossom and Bunny flying toward me.

"Bell!" Bunny yelled, obviously overjoyed as she landed next to me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded "why wouldn't I be, those boys are pathetically weak"

She cringed "Yea but their attacks are soooooooooo gross! I found Butch beating up a hotdog vender on the other side of the park and he shot that sock boomerang thing at me, I almost hurled"

Her nose wrinkled at the memory and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I know, I remember when I first met Brick that spitball straw thing was disgusting" Blossom said

I nodded "I can vouch for that"

"Hey wait a second Bell, turn your head to the side"

I did and Bunny gasped "EWWWWWWWWW!"

"What?" I asked

Bunny was shifting from foot to foot, obviously in total gross out mode.

"There's something in your hair Bell!"

I reached behind my head, feeling something sticky and wet. I immediately yanked my hand back, wiping it on my skirt.

"There's a spitball in your hair!" Bunny said

"Sick" I said as I reached back behind my head, nearly yanking the wad out of my hair and throwing it to the ground.

Blossom stared down at the thing as if it were radioactive, and considering it was in a ruff's mouth who's to say it wasn't. Bunny kept dancing up and down like a five year old afraid of cooties, a gesture I was trying hard not to mimic.

I wiped my hand on my skirt again, completely grossed out.

"That little creep I'm gonna-"

I whipped back around to give that little jerk a serious ass whooping, but when I turned he was gone. I blinked and turned from side to side searching for him.

"He's gone"

"Damn, spread out and look for him" Blossom said as she launched herself into the sky

We searched for nearly an hour and didn't find a trace of him; apparently the others had lost Butch and Boomer as well. We ended up heading back to school empty handed and late for third period…again.

BRICK'S P.O.V

I watched from behind a tree as Blossom and the two other Puff's took off, colored streaks following in their wake.

'_Dammit, I didn't realize there were more than three Puff's' _I thought angrily as I slipped out of my hiding place and went to find my brothers.

I slipped through bushes and undergrowth, trying not to be seen lest I had another run in with one of the new puffs. I came across Butch soon enough, heaving his sock boomerangs at people like there was no tomorrow. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

Then I noticed who he was aiming at.

A dark blue Puff. Same outfit as the others, but dark blue. Long black hair with blue highlights and electric blue eyes. She danced out of the way of Butches boomerangs easily, making a show of making it look simple just to piss him off.

It worked, even from my place in the bushes I could see an angry flush creeping up his neck as he continued to throw harder and harder each time.

Finally the girl seemed to get bored and pulled out a long silver encrusted weapon with a sharp tip like a spear head. With a single quick movement Butches boomerangs fell to the ground, shredded to ribbons.

Butch blinked as if to say _'what the hell just happened?'_

She pointed the weapon straight at him, "now then little boy I must say you have done a great job of pissing me off today, first you get me and my sisters down here so early in the morning and then you pick on my little sister with those smelly socks of yours. Very stupid of you, especially considering I was in a good mood"

'_Oh damn!' _I thought _'If I don't act fast she's gonna kill him!'_

Without giving it another thought I bolted from my hiding place, gripping Butches shirt and hauling him into the trees and bushes. He stumbled along trying to regain his balance while also trying to keep up.

I glanced over my shoulder and felt relief wash over me as I saw that the dark blue puff wasn't following. I ran a bit longer-just to be safe- before ducking down behind a bush, pulling Butch with me.

"What the hell was that about man!" he yelled the instant he got settled

I clamped my hand over his mouth in a signal to be quiet, although that didn't stop the death glare he was giving me.

"Listen; there are more puff's than there were before. And their strong, really strong, I barely managed to get away from the one that attacked me"

I removed my hand from his mouth to see that he was gawking at me, mouth wide open for a fraction of a second before he shook off his surprise.

"Well I know that there are new puffs, I just didn't know how many" he whispered "and anyway we can take'em their still the same easily scare-able girls we always used to torture, there's just a few more of them now"

I rolled my eyes "de-flate your ego for a few minutes and you'll see that we're at a disadvantage"

He glared at me, letting a low growl escape his throat.

"From what I've seen so far we can assume there are at least 3 new puffs and them added to the originals put the odds way over our favor"

He shrugged "Two for you, two for me, and two for Boomer. Seems even to me"

I sighed in exasperation and resisted the urge to smack him in the face. "Listen!" I hissed "they have us outnumbered. They have weapons. And we don't stand a chance"

He rolled his eyes "Fine. Fine, so what do you plan to do about it then?" I asked

That was actually a good question, at first I had just planned to run but it was inevitable for us to face them in the future anyway. I had to come up with a game plan, something that would throw them off and give us the advantage.

I grinned wickedly as a brilliant idea hit me like the wrecking ball into a condemned building.

Butch broke into a smirk beside me, "Oh, I see you have a plan"

I nodded "Yep, it requires some sneaking around and a retreat. But first things first, let's go find Boomer"

I stood up, brushing myself off for a few seconds before taking off to look for Boomer, with Butch right on my heels.

We ran through the underbrush, managing to circle around the park and check all the places that Boomer would go. It didn't take long to find him, although he wasn't alone.

Bubbles and a yellow puff were with him, and he was cornered. They had him backed up against the wall of one of the buildings surrounding the park, one of the only areas not fenced in although that didn't matter at this point.

He was stuck between a brick wall and two puffs (one looking extremely pissed off if I might add).

The yellow puff was glaring at Boomer with a look of pure rage, and I couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to get her so mad. Her yellow eyes blazed with fury and all I could think about then was how to get my brother out of this mess.

I turned to Butch "hey throw your boomerang at them"

He grinned, not needing an explanation to know when his special services were required. He stood, bending down just enough so that he was out of sight as he removed his sock. Then he whipped it over the bushes with impressive speed, and it flew toward the girls starting to circle them.

"Uh, what is that smell" the yellow puff groaned as she covered her nose

"It's nauseating" Bubbles said as she covered her mouth and nose with both hands

"Grab Boomer and meet me on the other side" I whispered before I broke cover and made a beeline for the dazed girls.

I ran up behind the yellow puff and yanked a couple chocolate brown strands from her head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that?" she yelled

Before she could see me I darted back into the tree's, shoving the hair into my pocket as I went. I ducked back into the bushes and was soon joined by Butch and Boomer.

"Glad to see you're okay lil bro" I said with a grin

"Yea same here, those girls are hell when they're angry"

"What did you do to piss that yellow chick off anyway?" Butch asked

Boomer smiled sheepishly "I shot some snot at her and flipped Bubble's skirt"

Butch stifled his laughter and clapped him on the back. "Way to go lil bro"

He grinned again, and I turned back toward the girls. The brunette was howling in outrage, an angry flush creeping up her cheeks while Bubbles was trying to calm her down.

"Come on Bee getting mad about it won't solve anything" Bubbles said trying to calm her sister down

"I don't care! That little twerp flipped your skirt. He FLIPPED YOUR FRINKIN SKIRT! And he shot snot at me, that was soooooooooo gross. He will so pay for that, come on lets go scout out his ass from the sky"

She shot off the ground in a burst of yellow with Bubbles close behind. We immediately stepped out of our hiding places.

"That was easy" Butch said as he tilted his head toward the sky

"Yea, almost too easy. Anyway follow me" I said as I motioned for them to come

I led them back around to the spot that I had met that albino chick and sure enough there it was. A spitball lying on the ground, with three silver hairs stuck in it. I bent down and picked it up, smiling wickedly as I pulled the hairs from the spitball and shoved them into my pocket.

"Okay I'll bite, what are we doing exactly?" Butch asked crossing his arms in front of him

"I'll tell you later but for now let's try to get something from those other puffs"

They simply nodded, trusting me-as rare as that is-to know what I'm doing. We took off to look for the girls, and found them easily a few minutes later.

They were all clustered together in the most secluded place in the park, closest to the woods where people rarely ever came. I quickly counted seven of them.

'_Well at least we know how many there are' _I thought as I tuned into the conversation

"Uh, well Bubbles and I met blue boy. Little shit that he is, that earwax is totally disgusting and the fact that he would flip my sister's skirt right in front of me…" the yellow chick shook her head in disgust and indignity.

"I know, it was so gross when Butch threw those socks at me. They totally stunk!" the purple girl hopped up and down shifting from foot to foot as if acting out her disgust.

The electric blue chick sniffed "I think they're pretty weak"

Purple girl, yellow chick, albino, and Bubbles all turned to stare at her. Buttercup just rolled her eyes and Blossom stifled a laugh.

"Wow Berry, you're really sure of that?" the purple girl said

The electric blue girl-now known as Berry-shrugged. "Sure I mean those puny socks that Butch threw at me were easily shredded with my staph" she held up the dark blue rod with as smirk as if emphasizing her point.

Albino rolled her eyes "well it's obvious they've run off, so why don't we head back to school I mean second periods almost over"

"What!" Blossom yelled

She immediately shot into the air, floating just below the tree line and obviously trying to see the huge clock in the middle of the park.

"Oh crap, your right I'm gonna miss my chemistry test!" she yelled

She zipped off, flying so fast that I barely blinked before she was gone. The others all stared for a few seconds before blinking and shaking their heads with a collective sigh.

"I guess we should go" albino said as she took off

"No point in staying" Buttercup said as she followed

The purple girl shrugged and took off with Bubbles right behind her. Only the yellow girl and Berry were left.

"You gonna go?" yellow girl asked

Berry shook her head "nah, I'm gonna hang around for a little while maybe see if I can find the little twerps before I head back"

Yellow girl shrugged "if you want detention"

She took off leaving a yellow streak of light behind her as she went. Berry was alone and my mouth twisted into a smile as I realized the beauty of it.

"Hey, butch you think you can throw your other sock at her?" I whispered

He nodded "sure but why?"

"Just do it"

He sighed, but stood to do as I had instructed. He took off his sock and threw it, then just as it began to circle her I dashed forward.

"What the-"

She coughed and gagged on the stench, distracted just long enough for me to yank a few hairs right off the top of her head.

"Yeowch!" she yelled, whirling around just as I managed to dive back into the bushes, the sock fell to the ground with a wet thunk and she regained her composure.

Her head whirled from side to side, searching for the person who had yanked the hairs out. When she didn't see anyone she turned her attention to the sock on the ground, she picked it up gingerly between two fingers wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Damn that Butch!" she yelled as she shot into the air like a bullet ready to kill.

After a few minutes of lying low -for fear of encoring her wrath- we left our hiding places.

"So Brick now are you going to tell us what you have planned?" Boomer asked

"Sure, but first did either of you pick up anything from that purple puff?"

Butch nodded "yea when I was fighting her before I managed to get a few strands of hair from her, why?"

"Hand'em over"

He shrugged and dug into his pocket, producing five strands of light brown hair. I shoved them into my pocket with the rest.

"Okay now we've got everything we need"

"For what?" Boomer asked again

"For our visit to Mama of course" I said

They both gave me questioning looks and I rolled my eyes. "Just follow me" I said

It took almost no time at all to get to mama's house, or rather the beat up old shack that is our mama's house. We walked right in without so much as knocking, although mama didn't even notice us considering he was working on another robot.

"Hey Mama!" I yelled over the railing

He shut off the blow torch he had been using and lifted the welding mask at the sound of my greeting.

"Ah, my sons Mojo. You have returned Mojo"

We walked down the stairs, meeting mama halfway. "So what brings you here Mojo?"

I pulled the clump of hairs from my pocket and held my fist out to him. "We need you to do something for us"

Blossom's P.O.V

I tapped my pencil angrily on the surface of my desk glaring daggers at the clock and waiting for school to be over. It was the last period of the day and I was just itching to get the hell outta there.

'_Damn those rowdyruff's' _I thought _'I missed my chem. Test because of them, now I'll have to make it up next week'_

I glanced at the clock again, silently cursing it for moving so slowly. I let out a stifled groan and laid my head on my desk.

"Blossom please sit up"

I forced myself to obey and sat up, only to meet my teachers disapproving stare.

"Glad to see you have decided to join us, now please sit up and pay attention"

I managed a half-hearted 'Yes ma'am' and she turned back to the board apparently satisfied.

Seconds later the bell rang, I snatched up all my stuff and ran for the door. Making it out and down the hallway before anyone could stop me.

I immediately ran for the double doors that led to freedom and as I threw them open and took a breath of fresh air I felt all my tension fall away.

I took up my place on the front steps waiting for my sisters to arrive when all of a sudden my belt started beeping. I groaned and ran back inside the school, dodging around the flow of kids that had already started to pour out the front doors in a massive overflow.

I dropped my bag at the nurse's office and ran for the roof, getting a few yells from teachers that I passed for running in the hall.

I made it to the roof though and leaned down, hands on knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Took you long enough"

I looked up and realized that all my sisters were already here

"Let's do this" Kaoru said as she flipped open her compact

"Right"

"Sure thing"

"Let's go!"

We all transformed and shot off the roof in a blur of colors, not wanting to waste another second on these second rate villains.

"Geez, there really out today huh" Bumblebee (aka Fumi) said

"Yea what's with them today, we usually barely get one a week anymore is it a blue moon or something?"

I shrugged "well whatever it is let's end it quickly, I'd rather not spend my weekend worrying about this crap"

They all nodded in agreement and we continued flying in silence.

We hadn't even bothered to check our compacts, although it wasn't necessary. It turned out to be the Gang Green Gang painting the town green, literally. By the time we found them nearly three blocks had been covered in green graffiti, and there were empty paint cans littering the street.

"Well hey there" Ace said as we hovered above he and his gang

"Fancy meeting you here"

Buttercup snorted "Cut the crap Ace, why the hell're you spray-painting the town…_again"_

He tossed the can he'd been holding and stood up straighter. I could make out some muscles underneath his tight black shirt, something he obviously wanted to emphasize judging by the way he pulled back his vest.

Buttercup rolled her eyes "You gonna tell me or am I gonna have to beat it out of you, I personally recommend the second option" she said as she cracked her knuckles.

Ace grinned, revealing his perfectly white jagged teeth "nice to see you girls" his eyes passed over each of us, lingering on Buttercup for a few seconds longer than necessary.

"Especially you, Buttercup"

Big Billy came lumbering out of one of the alleys and stood beside Ace, he was covered from head to toe in green paint. Something that was especially hard to tell given his skin pigment. He was followed by the quick flash of what must have been Lil' Arturo as he skidded to a stop in front of Ace. He was still hopping up and down in his usual spazzy way, kinda like a steroid induced jock who drank too much coffee.

"Niccce to ssssee you girls again"

I glanced up to see Snake drop from the streetlamp overhead and land beside his leader, tongue flicking in and out as his eyes passed over each of our faces.

Buttercup huffed still focused on Ace "Your about to be six feet under, that is unless you want to give up"

Ace didn't even flinch at Buttercups death threat, he actually smiled instead. Poor guys gonna have nightmares for a week.

He stepped forward placing a hand on Buttercups shoulder (something that was extremely hard considering she was hovering over him)

"Now, now Buttercup can't we be civil about-"

Before he could finish Buttercup had her hammer out and managed to nail him right in the gut and send him flying back into a brick wall.

"Don't touch me again you asshole!"

She hefted her hammer over her shoulder and glared at the others, who stared at us with surprise and a bit of fear. Although the looks of horror and terror that had taken them over vanished quickly and soon enough they were all coming at us.

Snake came at me and with a quick flick of my wrist he was tangled in my Yoyo strings, a trap he easily slipped out of. He hissed a laugh and started toward me again, I roundhouse kicked him into a glass window the instant he got close enough. Shattering the window to pieces, and knocking him unconscious.

Bubbles had captured Lil' Arturo in a bubble and I could see him pounding on the sticky surface of the bubble, yelling a number of profanities as he tried to get free. Berry was handling Big Billy, swinging the dull end of her rod like a club combined with her kicks and punches to attempt to bring him down.

Bumblebee suddenly snuck up behind Billy, sweeping him off his feet with one swift move while Berry pinned him to the ground holding her staph to his throat.

Ace was unconscious; Bell and Bunny had already taken down Grubber (quite easily I might add) and there was nothing left to do but head home. We left the gang with the police and immediately set a course for home.

"Uh, I am so tiered" Bumblebee grumbled

"Same here" sighed Bunny

A sudden beeping sound resonated from our belts and I flipped open my compact, praying that it was just a malfunction.

"Girls, Girls you must come quickly!"

It was the Professor, sounding urgent as ever

"Professor can this wait until tomorrow?" I asked

"Yea we're tired" piped up Bunny from behind me

"No girls it can't, now I need you all here right now. You can spend the night if you would like"

Before we had a chance to argue he hung up and we all let out a collective groan and changed course to the professor's lab.

"So much for a good night's sleep" Buttercup said

**Me: Hullo everyone, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you will continue to read I hope to have a new chapter up very soon. Oh and just to be clear:**

**Blossom: Momoko (eldest sister)**

**Buttercup: Kaoru (second oldest)**

**Berry: Azami (third oldest)**

**Bumblebee: Fumi (Middle child)**

**Bell: Kagami (fifth oldest)**

**Bunny: Hina (sixth oldest)**

**Bubbles: Miyako (youngest)**

**Just wanted to clear that up. And I own nothing (except Bumblebee and Berry) and don't tell me that you've heard those names before these are totally new characters. Anyway comment!**


	2. Fight!

Bumblebee's P.O.V

We sat on the couch trying to tune out the professor as he yammered on and on about his latest invention, something none of us cared about in the slightest. My sisters had taken over the couch, even though it had just enough room for seven people. So I was lying on a plain grey love seat, head resting on one of the arms, legs tucked underneath me.

Ken -the professor's son- and Peach -ken's mechanical pet dog- had already gone to bed, sneaking out of the room the second the professor's back was turned. Those traitors.

Unfortunately we hadn't been so lucky. The instant we walked through the door the professor was all over us like a bad headache, an intense migraine headache that refuses to go away no matter how much aspirin you stuff down your throat.

I glanced at my sisters, they were all asleep.

Azami was sitting on the floor with her head propped up against the couch; Miyako was leaning into Kaoru mumbling softly in her sleep. Kagami was clutching one of the throw pillows, resting her head on it as she slept.

Hina…well. She was leaned back, face toward the ceiling snoring like a cow. I could see a small sliver of drool slipping from the corner of her mouth and her foot started to thump lightly against the carpet as if she were running in a dream.

Normally I would have laughed, but exhaustion prevented me so much as cracking a smile. I glanced over at the clock, almost 2 in the morning. I yawned and slowly closed my eyes.

The professor was still droning on and on about his new invention, and I finally tuned him out completely. Slipping into the sweet darkness of sleep is such a nice feeling, especially when your dead tired. I let out a blissful sigh and then I was out.

I woke with a jerk what seemed like a few hours later to the sound of a crash, I blinked and lifted my hand to my eyes to try and rub the sleep away.

"Huh?" I yawned and sat up.

"What do you want here?"

I tilted my head toward the voice which sounded distinctly like the professors. I stood shakily from the chair, my neck and legs a bit numb from my makeshift bed. I yawned again as I followed the direction of the voice.

I peeked around the corner looking down the hall to the front door. The professor was standing with his back to me, Ken and peach at his side, obviously talking to someone at the door. I rounded the corner.

"Hey professor what's-"

I froze.

The professor had whipped around, startled. That gave me just enough room to see the person standing on the front porch.

Red hair, red eyes, and a red cap. Brick

"What the hell are you doing here!" I yelled angrily

He blinked, giving me a curious look. "Who the hell are you and how do you know me?"

I took in a sharp breath.

'_Damn, that's right I'm not transformed he has no clue who I am. Uh, how stupid! Good one Fumi really great going'_

"I...Uh…"

Suddenly a loud crash sounded from the other room, I quickly tore my gaze away from Brick and instead bolted toward the other room. I ran through the door only to find a cloud of smoke nearly blinding me. I coughed as the dust drifted through the air.

"Momoko, where are you?"

"I'm here. Ouch, that you Kagami?"

"Yea, sorry the smoke's really thick"

"Oui Kaoru where are you?"

"Here, I think I've got a hold of Miyako"

"Good"

"Hey guys!" I yelled "Follow my voice and it'll lead you out of the smoke"

I could hear them stumbling around inside the cloud of smoke and debris as they struggled to find their way out. After a few seconds Kaoru and Miyako burst from the smoke, coughing and sputtering for fresh air.

"Guys over here"

Kaoru tentatively opened her eyes and upon seeing me began to drag Miyako across the room. She stopped in front of me, still clinging onto Miyako's hand.

"Fumi, what's going on?" she asked

"I don't know"

Miyako was still coughing and she slowly opened her eyes "is it okay to open my eyes now?"

"Yea"

She fully opened her eyes and detached her hand from Kaoru's.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, one minute I was in the front hall the next there was a huge explosion in here. I came running but there's too much smoke to tell what happened"

Azami came stumbling out next, followed by Momoko and Kagami.

"What the hell was that?" asked Azami as she walked up to us

"I don't know" Momoko wheezed between coughs "whatever it was it must be major to make this much smoke"

"Uh, why so early in the morning. Can't we have five minutes of rest without something happening" Kagami groaned as she brushed some dust from her jeans.

"Wait a minute where's Hina?" Miyako asked

"Hina!" Azami yelled as she turned back toward the cloud of dust that had finally started to clear.

Kaoru and I both rushed toward the cloud, stumbling into it before anyone could stop us.

"Hina!" I coughed

The cloud completely cleared and I glanced around the ruined room, the chairs and couch were scattered and broken. The glass coffee table was shattered and lay in shards on the charred carpet; there was also a massive hole in the wall.

In the middle of the fray Hina was lying on the floor, motionless. I rushed over to her, gripping her shoulders and shaking furiously trying to wake her up.

"Hina, Hina! Wake up, Hina!"

She coughed for a few seconds before sitting up with a yawn and rubbing her eyes.

"Huh, morning already?"

Everyone came running over, surrounding us.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe!" Miyako sighed as she knelt down to hug Hina.

"What's wrong, and what the heck happened here!" Hina yelled as her eyes drifted around the room.

"Well I'd say it was a bomb" Azami said as she glanced around the room

"A b-bomb" Miyako stuttered, still clutching Hina like a lifeline

She nodded "Yep, and obviously someone overdosed on the explosives. They nearly destroyed half the room"

"Well why would they do it, I mean this can't be some kind of premeditated prank can it?" Kagami asked

Azami shook her head "nah, not even the crazy ass teenagers in this town would go to such extents for a stupid prank. Even if they did there's no chance they would bomb a place like this, it could be some kind of arsonist but they'd do it at night. Whoever did this, did it with precision and purpose"

"Along with more than a little stupidity" Kaoru added

"Well it's obvious what they took" Momoko said gesturing to the safe on the other side of the room.

The door was blown off and the edges were blackened from the explosion, its contents were gone and we all visibly paled as we realized what had been taken.

"The chemical Z" Kagami murmured

We all stood there frozen, staring at the empty safe with our imaginations no doubt running wild with possible outcomes of the theft. None of them anything less than total disaster.

"Where's the professor…..we need to tell the professor…and ken and peach" Momoko said, eyes still locked on the safe

Suddenly I remembered "Oh my god, the professor!"

Before anyone could speak another word I was out the door and running down the hallway. I skidded to a stop in the front hall, where the professor and ken were lying on the floor unmoving with peach lying a few feet away unconcious. I knelt down next to them; I could hear the others running down the hallway after me. Although they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the professor, ken, and peach.

Azami and Kagami knelt down with me, placing their hands on their necks, feeling for a pulse. They both let out a sigh of relief and turned to us,

"The professor's fine"

"Same with Ken, their just unconscious"

We all let out a collective breath, one that we had unknowingly been holding in since we discovered them.

"Who could have done this?" Kagami asked

"I think I know who did"

I told them about seeing Brick at the front door, and about the explosion happening only moments after I arrived. After I finished explaining everything was silent, so silent in fact that I could hear the distant creek of debris falling in the other room. Probably some left over damage shifting due to the explosion.

"But what could the Ruff's possibly want with Chemical Z?" Hina asked

"Only one thing I can think of" Kaoru said

"They're making more Ruff boys!" Miyako yelled, her voice cracking

Momoko nodded solemnly, face a mask of indifference and an eerie calm that made me sure she was analyzing the situation.

"Well if that's the case then we're in for a hell of a lot of trouble" Azami said

"Not if we get to them before they make the new ruffs" I said

We all nodded in agreement.

We quickly hauled the professor, Ken, and peach back up to their rooms then transformed and started off toward Mojo's house. Flying at top speed.

We reached it in minutes, and landed on the sidewalk in front of the house. Walking quickly up to the front door Buttercup raised her foot and kicked down the door.

We all flew inside, hovering above the stairs and looking down into Mojos lab. It was empty, excluding the tools and machinery scattered around the room. We all floated down, landing on the worn wooden floor.

"Okay this is weird" Bell said "where the heck is everyone?"

"Maybe you were wrong Bee, are you sure it was Brick you saw?"

I nodded "Hell yes! Like I could ever mistake something like that"

Blossom walked steadily around the room, glancing at everything she passed. "It does look like someone has been here recently"

"The question is where'd they go, and why in such a hurry?" Berry said

"Maybe-"

Before Bunny could finish her sentence something flew across the room and knocked her into a wall. We all instantly got into fighting stances as we focused on the dark corner where the object had come from.

"So you're the powerfluff girls Z, I have to say I'm disappointed"

A boy stepped from the shadows. He had short, light brown hair, and dark purple eyes only a little darker than Bunny's. He was wearing a rowdyruff uniform, but it was purple along with a huge smirk on her face.

"What do you think Bro, you disappointed?"

We all swung around, looking up at the railing just above us where the boy had directed his question. There sat another boy, he had light grey hair and chocolate brown eyes. Unlike the other boy his face was impassive, eyelids half closed, obviously uninterested. He was also wearing a rowdyruff uniform, but in grey rather than purple.

He jumped from his perch and landed next to the other boy, quite easily by the look of it, before turning to face us.

"They do look weak" he said after allowing himself a good look at us

"Who're you calling weak you little shrimp!" Bell yelled from across the room where she was helping Bunny up.

The boy's eyes moved to her, lingering for a few seconds before his mouth turned in a faint smile.

"So this is them, wow you made them sound so badass Brick"

Another Boy landed next to the others along with Brick. This one had wavy chocolate brown hair and orange eyes. He had an orange rowdyruff uniform on and a huge smirk plastered on his face. His eyes gleamed with excitement, and I noticed that his eyes were locked on me.

"I told you not to underestimate them, that's all" Brick said glaring at orange boy with a look that just screamed 'Little brother who never listens'

"I agree with him Brick"

Butch, Boomer, and yet another new boy stepped out of the shadows.

Butch grinned wide and sadistic "I think they're pretty weak myself"

Brick rolled his eyes "yea well, that's you"

The last new guy had wavy black hair and electric blue eyes just a little darker than Berry's. He was wearing a dark blue rowdyruff uniform and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Come on guys lets at least introduce ourselves already" grey guy said with an exaggerated eye roll

Orange dude sighed "alright then let's get on with it"

The Electric Blue dude grinned "Sup, I'm Brunt" the introduction was directed at all of us but he clearly had his eyes focused on Berry.

Orange guy smirked, eyes flashing "The names Bleak" he said eyes settling on me.

"Bash" the grey guy said, eyes still locked on Bell

Dark purple dude smiled and waved "Yo, I'm Blade" his gaze drifted to Bunny as he spoke

"And of course you already know us" Brick said gesturing to Butch Boomer and himself.

"Now that you know us how bout telling us your names"

Blossom sniffed and stepped to the front of the group, "why should we bother telling you our names, it won't matter after we kick your asses"

"I'm Bunny; these are my sisters Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Berry, Bell and Bumblebee"

We all whirled around to face Bunny, who was now standing alongside Bell and Bubbles.

"Why the hell did you tell them!" Buttercup yelled incredulously

Bunny blinked "Well its common courtesy to tell someone your name after they introduce themselves"

I shook my head and face palmed, not even trying to hide my annoyance with my sister.

Blade grinned wider "now see she's so much nicer than the rest of you hags"

"Who're you calling hags" Berry asked with an eerie calm that told me she was about to lose her cool

"Aw screw this" I said as I willed my weapons to appear. A set of metal knuckles materialized on my hands and I gripped them tightly feeling them mold into my fists. I shot forward aiming for Bleak but he dodged out of the way at the last second and I ended up hitting nothing but the wall behind him.

The boys scattered as my attack hit home, blowing a huge hole in the wall and kicking up a cloud of dust and debris.

"Geez Bee can't you hold back a little?" Bell said from across the room

I huffed and stepped out of the dust cloud as it began to settle.

"They were pissing me off, and It's not like you were gonna make a move for 'em"

The cloud completely cleared, revealing the boys sprawled across the room staring wide eyed at me.

I grinned wickedly at them and held up my fists, "come get some kids"

They were all on their feet before I could blink, making a break for the door. I shot after them with my sisters close behind. They managed to make it out the door and into the street, although the second their feet touched the pavement they all took off running in separate directions.

I flew after the first one to cross my line of sight, Bleak.

He ran down an alley, twisting and turning round corners and swerving to try and loose me. I kept up though, but just barely.

'_Damn how the hell can he be so fast?'_ I thought as I rounded another sharp turn

I screeched to a stop, eyes darting across the sea of trees that had suddenly appeared in my path. Naturally the little ass had managed to disappear and I growled in frustration as I continued searching for the familiar orange color that I recognized to be him.

"Looking for someone?"

I whirled around only to find him, blocking the path back to the alley with an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

I put up my fists, metal knuckles reflecting the sunlight along with the intent to kick his ass. I noticed his eyes were roaming across me, studying me.

"Well then, _Bumblebee_ it seems we have some time to get to know each other"

I barked a laugh "like hell, you're a ruff and shouldn't even be here. Your just lucky those nitwit brothers of yours were able to bring you to life"

His grin widened "well, and here I was under the impression that Buttercup was the violent one. I think that they must have been wrong there"

"Enough talk!" I yelled "let's fight already!"

I lunged toward him fist drawn back, ready to punch. I blinked and got nothing but air. My fist made contact with the ground, shattering the earth beneath and creating a small crater.

"Little creep, where'd he go?"

"Over here hag"

I swung around; he was standing ten feet away without so much as a scratch on him. I turned to face him, my eyes narrowing into slits.

"Call me that again and I'll crush your windpipe" I growled out between clenched teeth.

"Just try it"

I lunged again.

He dodged.

Lunge

Dodge

Lunge

Dodge

Lunge

Dodge

Lunge

Dodge

He let out a fake yawn "wow, you're slow aren't you"

I whipped around again, ready to kick his ass into orbit when my eyes focused on something in his hand.

It was a skateboard, painted with orange and yellow flames. I returned my gaze to his face, his orange eyes still smirking almost as much as his grin as he met my stare.

"You finally figure it out?"

I was totally speechless. It was so simple; I mean how else could a twelve year old move so fast. He's a skater boy.

'_Then the only way to beat him is at his own game' _I thought

I felt a smirk form on my lips, and the spark of uncertainty that twinkled in his eyes was enough to convince me to put my plan into action.

I smashed my knuckles together and a blinding yellow light erupted from my hands as the metal became fluid. I moved my hands quickly, deftly re-shaping the metal into a new form. After a few seconds the metal hardened and a pure metal skateboard replaced the metal knuckles.

Bleak stared at me wide eyed, an expression somewhere between shock and amazement.

I rested the tip of the board on the ground as I smirked at him.

"Let's rock"

Bunny's P.O.V

I turned round and round in the alleyway searching the shadows for the familiar dark purple streak that I recognized as my counterpart. After the boys split up I had followed Blade, so far he'd run down the street, through a playground, into an alleyway, and ended up hiding in the shadows while I searched for him.

I blew a strand of light brown hair out of my face, only taking my eyes of the shadows for a second when…

SPLAT!

Something wet and thick hit me smack in the middle of the chest. I froze and slowly allowed my eyes to drift to the front of my dress. It was covered in black, it almost looked like paint.

"What the-" I began before I felt another two hit me in the back.

I whirled around again only to face shadows.

"Like my handiwork?"

I whirled around again to face Blade, huge grin plastered on his face as he held up a thick black marker in his hand.

"I think it looks good personally, although you kinda ruin the picture. Maybe you'd look better if you were covered in black"

He aimed the marker at me again and I covered my face with my hands, turning away from him as he let the ink loose. I could feel it pouring over me like a wave, dying my dress black and matting my hair into tangled black locks.

When I finally felt the spray stop, I slowly turned. He was still standing there with the same smirk plastered on his face, looking like a little boy who just got his work complimented by his art teacher.

I risked a glance at my skirt. It was totally black, not a speck of purple. I touched the fabric lightly getting the still wet ink on my fingers.

"Aw man, this is gonna take a year to wash out" I whined

"Look on the bright side, it covers your ugliness. Nothing like black to keep a hag away"

"That's not very nice" I said

"You think I care? Now how bout we dye your face this time" he said as he started to aim the marker again.

Before he had a chance I shot up into the air, hovering just out of his shooting range.

"No fair!" he yelled as he took off running again

I flew after him, summoning my weapons. Four miniature Frisbees appeared between my fingers, I threw them at him. They surrounded him, three on the ground shaping a triangle around him and one several feet above his head.

A force field appeared around him, leaving him boxed in.

"Hey, let me out!" he yelled as he beat his fists against the clear shield that held him captive

I smiled "Sorry, can't"

He growled and continued pounding on the force field.

'_Mission accomplished, I wonder how the others are doing?' _

Bell's P.O.V

I flew up and down the street, searching for the annoying little brat. Not like he was hard to spot, it's not like every 12 year old has grey hair and wears a grey rowdyruff uniform. After we all split up I of course followed Bash.

But the little snot gave me the slip, hiding somewhere along this street and probably watching with amusement as I work my ass off looking for him.

I sighed and landed just outside the toy shop on the corner.

"Where the hell did he go?"

I let my gaze drift over the street, the alleyways, the front of the toy shop, the several other shops lining the street. No sign of him.

I scratched my head, honestly puzzled. He was damn good at hiding I'd give him that much, he almost seems to have vanished into thin air.

"Who are you looking for?"

I whirled around to face Bash, still staring at me with that indifferent look of his. Eyes half opened, mouth set in a frown, yep definitely looks uninterested to me.

"You, who else?"

He didn't even acknowledge this, just continued to stare at me.

"Listen, I get you obviously don't want to fight. I don't either so why don't you just come quietly. I'll take you to the professor's lab and we can get all this worked out"

At this he cocked an eyebrow; it was the first physical reaction I had gotten out of him so far. I considered it progress.

"Will you except my offer?" I asked, holding out my hand

He stared at it as if it were radioactive -reminding me of the stories Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup always told us about their first meeting their counterparts- studying it with calm eyes. He only stared for a few seconds before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black bag with his name engraved in silver thread.

He reached inside, as whatever the contents were clanked together with the movement of the bag. He grabbed a handful and pulled his hand from the bag, shoving the bag back into his pocket.

Then he dropped whatever was in his hand at my feet. I heard a dozen tiny clanks as the objects hit the ground, and suddenly I knew what they were. My eyes widened as I yanked my hand back and turned my gaze on him.

A smile barely touched his lips as he caught my shocked and speechless expression.

"Why you little-"

I didn't get to finish, my feet slipped out from under me and I fell flat on my back, on the concrete hard sidewalk. He ran off, not even bothering to look back as he disappeared into the shadowy alleyway.

I lay on the ground trying desperately to get a hold of myself, especially considering the world was spinning. I groaned as I forced myself into a sitting position, rubbing my throbbing head. I was surrounded by a dozen or so pea sized sparkling marbles.

"Oh, You little jerk! You are Soooooooooo dead!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet again, nearly falling back on my ass before remembering that I can fly.

I shot toward the alley that he disappeared into, flying full speed and circling up and down the alleyway a thousand times. Searching every alleyway connected to that one and the whole frinking area and _still_ not being able to find the little creep.

"Damn" I said as I levitated above a building, still searching for him from the rooftops "the little jackass, when I see him again…ooh, he'd better look out"

I continued sweeping the area, still not finding a trace and yet refusing to give up looking. That little jerk isn't getting away.

Berry's P.O.V

I whirled around as another small projectile came hurtling toward me. With a quick swipe of my staph the small ball of metal and gears exploded in a shower of parts just as the dozens of others had before it.

I was surrounded by metal gears and switches, they layered the ground at my feet and I had to be careful not to trip on them while I dodged and smashed more oncoming scrap balls. Brunt was standing across from me, back up against a brick wall as he threw the little gadgets at me.

He was grinning sadistically as he lobbed the scraps of metal one by one, where the hell was he keeping them all anyway!

I batted another one away, but it exploded as soon as I touched it letting a thick green gas loose during the explosion. I coughed and tried to cover my mouth to keep the gas from choking me.

"Like my little toys? Don't worry it's not toxic, but it is one hell've a sedative"

I could feel myself getting drowsy. Eyelids feeling heavy. Fatigue setting in…

I fell to my knees, dropping my staph and covering my mouth and nose with both hands desperate to keep the gas out.

The gas burned my eyes and I squeezed them shut. Blind. Breathless. And helpless. Three things I didn't need right now.

I fell on my side, coughing. The scrape of shoes on pavement forced me to open my eyes, ignoring the sting of the gas and focusing on the figure in front of me. Or rather the dark shadow that was barely visible through the cloud of gas.

"Goodnight, Berry"

Buttercup's P.O.V

I flew after that familiar green silhouette, allowing my anger, frustration, and lack of sleep to fuel my desire to catch him. That annoying little brat that has been a pain in my ass since the day I met him.

He has been running for a little over ten minutes, how I don't know even I would be tiered by this time not that it mattered considering I can fly.

He rounded another corner and I growled in frustration as I flew round the corner after him, stopping short and nearly running smack into a streetlight when I caught sight of him. Standing in the middle of one of the backstreets of the residential area. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind (a bit embarrassed that I hadn't been paying attention to our surroundings)

I glared at him and his smile slowly grew into a full on smirk.

"Sup Butterbutt"

I snorted and rested my hammer against my shoulder. "Cut the crap, I'm not in the mood for your shit right now"

"Or what?"

Those were the words. The two little words that gave me all the initiative and permission I needed to cross the space between us and swing my hammer, aiming for his head.

He barely dodged, dropping to the ground and doing a fireman's roll before I had a chance to flatten him, not that that saved him from my attacks. I had shattered part of the pavement in my anger; just enough to trip him up and give me enough time to make another swing for him.

I missed. By an inch as he fell, tripping on a loose piece of concrete from the crater of shattered ground. He made a grab for me as he fell, snagging my skirt and pulling me down with him. We fell into the crater in a tangle of arms and legs, although I hit the ground first.

Thwacking my head painfully against a large piece of broken concrete, I landed covered in dust with Butch on top of me. I felt my eyes widen as I realized our position.

He was on top of me, hands on either side of my head and knees on either side of my waist just barely touching my hips. His eyes were saucer wide; forest green iris's completely surrounded by white.

For a few seconds we did nothing, too shocked to move. But I soon remembered myself, brining my fist up and punching him square in the face with all the force I could muster. He tumbled backwards to the other side of the crater –he should count his blessing's I'm not at full strength- stopping only after he had rolled over three times and hit a rock.

I was on my feet before he had even stopped, grabbing my hammer from the rubble and walking toward him. He was dazed. That much was clear by the way he groggily sat up and shook his head.

"Jackass!" I yelled bringing my hammer down, once again aiming for his head

He let out a yelp and stumbled out of the way just as my hammer came down, shattering the concrete where he'd been sitting or rather the already shattered pieces of concrete. He ran from the crater and into another alleyway, disappearing from sight.

"Wait damn you!" I yelled between breaths as I took off after him, determined not to let him get away.

Bubble's P.O.V

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I shrieked as another round of earwax came flying at me

Boomer was launched round after round of earwax, getting closer and closer to hitting me with each shot, it was disgusting and I wanted nothing more than to hurl. Only my years of experience as a Powerpuff were keeping me from doing just that as I repeatedly dodged the small balls of wax.

"What's the matter, you aren't grossed out are you?" he yelled as he shot another round at me

I yelped and ducked, the wax barely missing (I could swear I felt it catch a few hairs on top of my head)

"Of course! That is totally disgusting!" I yelled

He either didn't hear, or didn't care. Because not even a second after the words had left my mouth there were another dozen balls of wax were in the air. I quickly whipped out my bubble wand, blowing a hasty bubble barrier in the hope of deflecting at least some of the projectiles.

To my surprise I managed to block them all, and send the bubble toward Boomer trapping him within it. He banged on its soapy surface,

"Hey lemme out!"

I shook my head "Sorry, but I can't. At least not until I figure out what to do with you"

He crossed his arms over his chest, a kind of childish pout that almost made me want to laugh. Although the memory of his earwax projectiles was enough to make the laugh die on my lips.

I took a seat on a nearby bench, considering that we had somehow ended up back in that same park that we had found them in only a day earlier. We sat in silence, a very uncomfortable silence. I fidgeted with my hands as I waited, for my sisters, for the police. For whoever was willing to take Boomer off my hands and keep him from causing trouble.

'_Although that's supposed to be my job'_ I thought

After a few more minutes the silence was too much for me to take, I had to say something, anything so long as it broke this uncomfortable silence.

I cleared my throat, pausing a second before speaking

"So…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you guys always cause so much trouble?" I asked

Silence stretched between us for another thirty seconds or so, and just when I was wondering if he was even gonna answer:

"It's what we were made for"

"But do you really have to be bad? I mean just because you were created to be. You can't possibly be satisfied with that"

He had his body angled away from me, sitting in the bubble. But even as he tried to ignore me I noticed him tense at my words, obviously listening and trying hard not to.

"You know-"

Before I could finish a small projectile landed at my feet, before I could react it split open and a thick green gas spilled out. I sputtered and coughed, covering my mouth but soon realizing that it was useless as I collapsed onto my side.

"Two down, five to go"

Blossom's P.O.V

"What's the game Brick?" I asked

He smirked "I don't know what you mean Blossy"

I had followed him deep into criminal territory and now had him by the shirt collar, pinning him against a brick wall (oh the irony)

He had been giving me bullshit answers this entire time, no matter what I threatened. Damn him and his little mind games, when did he even learn to use his brain anyway?

I pressed him harder against the wall, he flinched and I couldn't help the twinge of satisfaction I got from the small show of weakness.

"Bleak, Brunt, Bash, and Blade. Why create them? Who helped? How?"

He managed a smirk "Well, you're so smart how about you tell me"

His gaze drifted behind me and his smirk grew wider, I whirled around and got hit in the back of the head with something heavy and hard. My grip on Brick fell away as I collapsed, landing in a heap on the ground.

"That's three" someone said, my mind was too fuzzy with near unconsciousness to recognize the voice.

Brick bent down next to me, breath fanning my ear as he leaned in.

"Catch you later Blossy, we've got things to take care of"

Bumblebee's P.O.V

I skidded just out of his reach as he charged toward me on his board. Charging after he pulled back, playing chicken in a way. He –naturally- dodged, swinging back around for another attempt to ram me. Easily avoided with a 180 degree spin, and countered with a shot at his unguarded legs.

My leg connected, sweeping him straight off his board and sending him tumbling to the ground and landing painfully on his ass. I snatched his board off the ground and stood above him, not even bothering to hide the smirk that I felt taking over my face.

"You need more practice kid; it'll be a hundred years before you're able to beat me on a board"

He scowled, obviously miffed that I'd beat him and injured his pride.

I molded my metal board back into metal knuckles, fitting them back on my hands. It had almost felt weird not to have them on, the only consolation being the familiar feel of the metal beneath my feet. It felt unbelievably good to have them back on, like finding an old dear friend after what seemed like a thousand years of searching.

I leaned against his board, smirk still plastered on my face.

"So kid, any last words before I haul your ass away?"

"Yea…..NOW!"

He jumped up and ran, then before I had the chance to give chase I felt a jolt go through me and I yelped in pain as I fell to the ground.

The board was yanked from my hand a few seconds later

"Thanks for returning my board, later Hag"

Right after I heard the words I was thrust into the world of unconsciousness…

Bell's P.O.V

I _still_ hadn't managed to find Bash, and to be honest I was getting unbelievably pissed off. So far I had scowered the entire west side of the city and not found him, if there was an Olympic medal for hiding this dude would win it hands down.

And to top off my crummy day my sisters weren't answering their communicators. Probably too immersed in their own fights to reply, _'damn it all!' _I thought angrily. _'No matter how busy they are they could at least show some courtesy and pick up!'_

I grumbled some curses under my breath as I did yet another sweep of the west side, just when I was about to move on and search the south side something on the ground caught my eye.

I floated down, landing in an alley. What I saw stopped me in my tracks.

It was Bunny. She was lying on the ground, unconscious and covered in what looked like black paint. Her weapons were strewn across the ground in front of her along with what looked like shattered pieces of her shield, already beginning to fade now that she was unconscious.

I ran over to her, kneeling down beside her and grabbing her shoulders with both hands.

"Bunny! Bunny come on, wake up! Bunny!"

She didn't even move and I pressed my fingers to her throat, feeling relief flood through me when I felt a pulse.

'_Thank god, I thought she might be dead for a second there' _

The idea was laughable now that I thought about it; Powerpuff's don't kick the bucket that easily.

"Well, well what have we here?"

I turned to the source of the voice, just in time to see Blade step out of the shadows.

"I didn't expect to attract another puff, must be our lucky day"

I glared at him for a few seconds before it hit me: _'He said __**we**__?'_

As if on cue six others stepped from the shadows, I felt myself pale.

Brick, Butch, Brunt, Bleak, Bash, Blade, and Boomer. All unharmed. All gathered together. All smirking.

"Where are my sisters?"

I didn't keep the dangerous edge out of my voice, no use pretending to be a sweet, naïve, and scared little girl. Tricking them wasn't an option; punching and kicking would have to do if it came down to it.

Brick snorted superiorly obviously loving this little game of theirs. "Like their our problem"

"What did you do?"

"We just put them down for a little…nap" Brunt said

I shot to my feet, "Jackass!"

My bells materialized in my hand and I immediately threw them at the boys, trying to crush them beneath my twin bells attack. All seven dodged, and before I could even make another move something struck me –frinkin hard!- in the back of the head.

I fell, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. My eyesight was blurry but I was able to make out the shadow of someone standing over me.

"We'll let you go…for now. But next time we won't show any mercy, got that"

I heard several pairs of footsteps, all getting dimmer and dimmer until they faded completely. I could feel my mind getting hazy, unconsciousness beginning to set in.

"D-damn it" I mumbled as the world went black…

**Me: Holy crap that was a long chapter! And I still didn't manage to get to where I wanted to, well I hope you guys liked it cause that's the last of this story you're going to read for a while (thank testing and end of the year homework) anyway comment! And thank you for reading.**


	3. School

Bash's P.O.V

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" Brick yelled as we made our way back home "Even with four new ruffs we managed to get our asses kicked!"

Butch snorted "speak for yourself, I was doing fine until Brunt stepped in" he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder toward Brunt, whose face had screwed into a tight frown.

"I saved your ass Butch! If it weren't for me Buttercup would have beat you like a rug and you know it"

Butch whirled around and before I could blink he had Brunt by the collar and was pushing him against a wall.

"Like you did any better with Berry!"

Brunt swung and managed to clobber Butch in the jaw, Butch's grip loosened just enough for Brunt to slip away and gain a few feet distance between them. Just far enough to be out of his immediate range but also close enough to take another swing at him if it became necessary.

"Actually I did, I had her out in a matter of seconds. While you were running scared from Buttercup and her hammer"

That did it. Butch tackled him and they both went down in a tangle of fists and curses. Blade and Boomer looked ready to break up the fight, until they remembered that it was Butch and Brunt fighting and decided to let the violent older brothers sort it out for themselves.

"Knock it off will you!" Brick yelled, face flushed in anger and frustration.

They either didn't hear, or pretended not to because they continued fighting. Brick ran a hand over his face, removing his cap to run a hand through his sweaty red locks.

"Hey Brick, how exactly did we get our asses kicked? I mean we're the ones that managed to knock them unconscious, doesn't that mean we won?" Boomer asked

I rolled my eyes, _'What an idiot'_

Brick groaned and shook his head at Boomer's stupidity. Even Butch and Brunt had stopped their fighting to listen to this one, standing from the ground and dusting themselves off. It was obvious that Butch had won, judging from the bruises and cuts that frequented Brunt's skin and the excessive dirt that clung to his cloths and hair. But I simply pretended not to notice as they joined the rest of us, waiting for Brick to elaborate on Boomer's question.

"You moron, it's obvious. They're still physically stronger, that and the fact that they have weapons is a disadvantage to us. If it weren't for that knock out gas they would have won, and even then they still could have turned the tables and found some way to beat us. We need to get stronger to beat them, just our normal strength isn't good enough anymore"

"Then what do we do? It's not like we can just get stronger all of a sudden" Blade said

"Grow a brain will you. All we need is to go make the monkey make us stronger; he's got to have a machine or something for that" Brunt said

"Hell if I care what we do so long as I get to fight Bee again, I got a score to settle with her" Bleak said with a wild gleam in his eyes.

"So we're gonna ask mojo for help again?" Boomer asked

Brick nodded "Yep, he created us he must have something to make us stronger"

Five minutes later we were standing at the front door of mojo's shack, or rather the place where the door had been (considering Buttercup kicked it down). We stepped inside, not even bothering to announce our presence.

I could hear the echo of angry curses bouncing off the walls along with the rhythmic sound of a hammer repeatedly pounding on wood.

"Dammit Mojo. Why do those Powerpuffs always have to ruin everything Mojo. Look at what they've done to my lair Mojo; they shall pay for this Mojo!"

We all leaned over the handrail, focusing on Mojo, who was trying to cover the hole that Bumblebee had made in the wall with several planks of wood.

"OW!" he yelled as he drove the hammer into his thumb, immediately thrusting it into his mouth after crying out.

I noticed my brothers snickering, although I didn't find this very funny, more pathetic to tell the truth.

"Hey Monkey!" Bleak yelled

Mojo lifted his gaze to the source of the noise and I couldn't help but notice the gleam in his eyes when he saw it was us.

"My sons Mojo. Did you defeat the girls Mojo?"

We all stepped down the stairs, lining up around Mojo.

"We need more power" Brick said "To beat their asses we need more power!"

"Why's that Mojo? I thought that you were already strong enough Mojo"

"We want to beat them face to face, defeat them, destroy them, make them pay" I said "And without more power we can't possibly defeat them and humiliate them in the way they deserve"

Brick nodded "Yep, and who else would have something to help us get stronger but you?"

Mojo went still for a few seconds, as if thinking.

"Well…..alright Mojo. I do have something that may help Mojo"

He walked across the room, digging through a pile of papers and metal parts lying on a rickety old wooden table.

"Here it is Mojo!" he said as he pulled a vial full of green liquid out of the fray

"This potion shall make you all stronger Mojo! However it does have some side effect-"

Before mojo could finish speaking Butch snatched the vial from his hand and chugged some of it down before passing it to Bleak.

"Ah! No Mojo, you need to listen to-"

Bleak took a swig, passing it to Brick

He drank and passed to Blade,

Who drank and passed it to me,

I shrugged, took a good gulp and passed it to Brunt,

He took a long drink and then passed it to Boomer,

Boomer took the last sip before throwing the vial to the ground, shattering it into several tiny shards.

"Well do you guys feel any different?" I asked

Blade glanced at his hands, then feet, and turned in a complete circle before shaking his head.

"I don't, I feel the same"

"Same here"

"Yep"

"Dammit! What's wrong with that gunk Monkey!" Butch yelled angrily as he gripped Mojo by the front of his shirt.

"Mojo just stared at Butch wide eyed for a few seconds"

"It…worked Mojo" he said, tone laced with pride, surprise, and amazement

"What the hell are you talking about?" Butch yelled again, clutching Mojo's collar tighter

"Wait Butch….check out your cloths" Boomer said

Butch gave him a questioning look before glancing down at his cloths; they were way too small for him, barely fitting his now muscled form matter of fact.

"What the-"

Butch said, dropping Mojo as he examined himself

It wasn't just him though, it wall all of us.

We were more muscular.

Stronger.

Taller.

We were…..older.

"Wait, so the potion made us age?" Boomer asked

Mojo nodded "That's correct Mojo. It was an aging potion Mojo, I would say that you are around the age of Sixteen now Mojo"

"Awesome!" Boomer yelled as he began to float off the ground "Check this out!"

"Wow cool" Blade said as he too leapt off the ground and started to fly around the room.

"The potion was also laced with chemical Z Mojo. You now have all the powers of the Powerpuff girls Z….and more Mojo"

I glanced at Mojo, it all felt too good to be true he had to want something in return for all this power.

"What's the catch Mojo?" I asked

My brothers –who had been testing their new powers by flying around the room- all perked up at the question and we all gathered around Mojo, waiting for an answer.

"Well…..I would like you all to do something Mojo"

"And what would that be?" Brick asked, expression saying that if he didn't like the answer there was no way in hell he would do it, no matter how much power Mojo offered.

"I was hoping you boys would attend School Mojo"

"School!" we all gaged on the word in unison

"Like hell we will, I heard the place is boring" Butch said, already against the idea

"Well it's not your choice Mojo. I already signed you up, and you're going Mojo"

He had a stern tone for once, although my brothers still weren't going to give in.

Bleak snorted "And what will you do if we say no?"

Mojo rose from the ground, standing up to his full height which was –surprisingly- just an inch taller than us.

"You are going Mojo. And if you don't…..I will make a potion to revoke your powers and transformations Mojo"

We all glared daggers at him, but finally gave in.

None of us wanted to lose our new powers or bodies, even if it meant attending school. And apparently Mojo had already taken it upon himself to get us school supplies and cloths, placing them in our respective rooms.

**(Yes they all have separate rooms! Lucky them considering there are seven of them and yes Mojo gave Bleak, Blade, Brunt, and Bash their own rooms. He got them ready while the girls were out fighting the boys, don't ask how)**

We all soon separated and went to bed; it was a long day after all.

THE NEXT DAY: Boomer's P.O.V

We all walked to school, wearing our new cloths with our new backpacks slung over our shoulders. Butch was bitching about having to go to school, using every word in the book to accentuate his dislike of the situation.

"I mean why the hell do we have to go? What the freak are we going to get out of it?" Butch said, too busy ranting to realize no one was listening.

Brick massaged his temples as if trying to get rid of a headache, "For god's sake Butch will you shut up!" he yelled.

"Uh. Don't you mean 'Takashi'?" I said using the alias that Mojo had given Butch as he left the house.

**Brick's alias: Akira Saru**

**Butch's alias: Takashi Saru**

**Brunt's alias: Saburo Saru**

**Bleak's alias: Shiro Saru**

**Bash's alias: Zen Saru**

**Blade's alias: Hiroshi Saru**

**Boomer's alias: Eiji Saru**

Brick rolled his eyes exasperated "fine. Shut up Takashi!"

Takashi simply huffed and continued walking, noticeably ahead of everyone else.

We all lapsed into silence, a silence that lasted the entire walk. No one spoke until we reached the principal's office of our new school, Pokey Oak's High.

The woman at the front desk didn't even look up as we entered; she was far too busy filing her nails to even care. Brick rang the small bell on the desk and she looked up.

"That bell is for show thank you" she said, reaching out and shoving the bell into the top drawer of her desk "Now how may I help you?"

Brick cleared his throat and put on a friendly smile, "We're new here and were told to come to the front office to get our class schedules and lockers"

"Yea, by our mutated monkey father" Bleak whispered

We all snickered, earning a glare from Brick.

The woman either didn't notice or didn't care about the exchange, fore she was already shifting through a file cabinet searching for our file.

"The Saru brothers correct?"

Brick nodded "Yep that's us"

She pulled out a file and took out seven sheets of paper, "Okay boys these are your class schedules, you don't have lockers yet considering that you're new, but your first class is Miss Keane. Go to the end of the hallway and there will be two sets of stairs, take the right staircase and the third door on your right –room 306- is your home room. Now I suggest you go before you're all late"

She handed Brick the papers and waved her hand, directing her eyes back to the nail file in her hand. We didn't argue and instead all shuffled out of the room, starting down the hallway toward our homeroom.

Once we were out of ear shot…

"What the hell is her deal?" Brunt asked

"Talk about uncaring, how did she even get this job?" Blade asked

"Who cares let's just get going" Brick said "The sooner we get this over with the better"

We all agreed and followed the cranky woman's directions, coming to a stop in front of a thick wood door with 306 carved in bold black letters on a plank near the top of the door. Bash shrugged and stepped forward, knocking on the door.

A few seconds of silence before the door opened, revealing a woman. She was young, maybe 20 or so, 5 foot, short coal black hair and brown eyes, her skin was pale and she wore a simple orange and white striped shirt and black capris.

When she saw us her face split into a smile "Oh you must be the new students, please come in" she said as she opened the door wide.

We all stepped into the classroom, and I immediately noticed that every pair of eyes was locked on us. I forced a smile, trying to cover up the nervousness that was swimming around in my gut.

Miss Keane lined us up at the front of the room -oldest to youngest of course- and began to address the class.

"Well everyone I would like you all to meet the Saru brothers, now boys if you would please introduce yourselves"

She gestured for us to talk.

"Hey, my name's Akira"

"I'm Takashi"

"I'm Saburo"

"Yo the names Shiro"

"Zen"

"I'm Hiroshi"

"Hello, I'm Eiji"

All the girls let out a collective squeal, all the girls that is but the seven sitting in the back. I couldn't help but allow my eyes to drift back to them, they were all sitting in the back left corner, separated only by several empty desks that divided them.

They were the only one's not shrieking and shouting out questions. Seven girls, and yet only one caught my eye. She had long curly golden hair cascaded around her shoulders and large baby blue eyes; she wore a simple white blouse and a blue cotton skirt that ended at her knees. She was…breathtaking, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

I was so focused on the girl that I almost didn't hear Miss Keane talking.

"Now then boys you'll sit…Hmm"

"Akira you sit beside Momoko, Momoko if you could please raise your hand so we can find you"

One of the seven girls –a girl with long red hair and pink eyes- raised her hand

"And Takashi, you will sit beside Kaoru"

Another one of the seven, this time a girl with short raven colored hair and lime green eyes raised her hand. I caught Takashi's smirk from the corner of my eye and immediately felt sympathy for the girl.

"Saburo…..how about you sit beside Azami"

Yet another one of the seven, a girl with long, wavy, black hair with blue streaks in it and electric blue eyes. She raised her hand, looking totally impassive as she did so.

"Fumi I believe Shiro would do well next to you"

Of course, another of the seven. A girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and yellow eyes raised her hand.

"Zen you will sit beside Kagami"

Again with the Seven. A girl with long silver hair pulled back with a black headband and silver eyes raised her hand.

"Hiroshi you'll do well with…..Hina"

Seven again…..big surprise. This time it was a girl with light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail with purple eyes, she looked….perky. Grin taking up her entire face, revealing rows of pearly white teeth.

"And finally Eiji…..Ah Miyako would be perfect"

I nearly felt my heart stop when the girl with golden curls raised her hand shyly. I gulped down the lump in my throat and almost didn't hear the groans and protests from the other girls in the room.

"Now boys if you would take your seats so that we can begin, girls I would be much obliged if you could help the boys get used to it here"

"Sure thing ma'am" the girl Fumi answered while the others only nodded

Miss Keane smiled and turned her attention back to the board.

"Excuse me, Eiji right"

I turned to Miyako, the girl with golden curls.

"Yes, y-your Miyako right"

She nodded her curls bouncing as her head bobbed up and down

"Is there anything you need help with at the moment? Finding your way around the school maybe?"

I thought for a second and pulled out my schedule, which Brick had handed me as we walked to class.

"Well I was wondering about this, I mean I have no idea where any of these classes are"

She giggled and took the schedule, looking it over.

"Wow! You and I have all the same classes!" she said happily as she handed me back my schedule.

"Really?"

She nodded "Yep, so I suppose I'll be able to help you throughout the day"

I felt a grin split across my face, _'Maybe school won't be so bad after all' _I thought happily as I continued to chat with Miyako.

BERRY'S P.O.V

Something's off.

These boys look…familiar. You'd think that septuplets (seven babies born from the same womb) would be easy to place. I glanced at Saburo; he was staring at me with a smile spread across his face. I couldn't tell if he wanted to start a conversation or if he was just being creepy.

I studied his wavy black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and baggy dark jeans -that were obviously new- with a pair of black sneakers. Only a single term could come to mind: Pretty boy. One of those mysterious dude's that girls always swoon over, the whole dark and secretive scam. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"So…..Azami right?"

I nodded "yep, that's me, so what do you need?" I asked striving for neutrality in my tone

He put a single hand behind his head and gave me a goofy grin, so goofy in fact I had to bite back a laugh.

"Well I don't really know my way around so….."

"You want me to show you around?" the words were out before I had a chance to stop them

"Well if it's not too much trouble"

I shook my head "Oh no it's fine, I can show you around after school if that's alright with you"

He nodded "That's perfect, thanks"

"No problem" I said as I turned back to the front of the room, flashing him a smile before turning my attention back to Miss Keane as she started to relay the recent events of the school week.

'_What is wrong with me?' _I thought _'One second I'm suspicious of him and the next I'm offering to take him for a tour around the school, smooth Azami. Really smooth'_

I go by reason for the most part, always have always will and this dude is bad news. I can just feel it in my bones, there's something about this guy. I feel like I've met him somewhere before but I just can't seem to place where.

Although wherever I've seen him before I obviously wasn't looking close enough, I mean I would have noticed a dude this hot no matter how bad my brain told me to stay away.

I snuck a peek at him from the corner of my eye; he was just sitting there tapping a finger on the desk. Facing front. Eyes unfocused. Definitely daydreaming.

I took the time to study him more closely –considering I'd only allowed myself a brief look before- his hair was short, cut just barely covering the tips of his ears. His skin was pale and totally flawless and I had the sudden urge to touch it, just to see if it was as soft as it looked.

I could tell he had muscles underneath those baggy clothes, maybe a regular gym-goer. He seemed like a jock but judging by his odd politeness when addressing me maybe he was more of a drama kinda guy.

'_Yea if he's an actor then you'll never go near him again'_ I thought to myself. Which was true, I did hate the dramatic guys always so needy and hovering over your shoulder all the time. I shuddered at the thought and returned to staring at Saburo.

All throughout class I continued to glance over at him, not that he noticed of course. Whatever he was thinking about was obviously much more interesting to him than what Miss Keane was talking about.

Every time I'd glance at him another personality choice would pop into my head. Jock, nerd, geek, Goth, weirdo, outcast, lone wolf, every possibility passed through my head making me only more curious about what he's actually like.

I'd never been this interested in someone before, not like this. I usually am happy tinkering with my machinery and staying well within my circle of friends –or should I say sisters- and the hell away from everyone else.

I might be considered 'popular' and have some social skills as far as mingling with my peers goes but I always hate to hang with anyone other than my sisters. Trust me when I say I've gotten a lot of invites, several times a week actually. But this guy seemed to break that barrier, there's just something…..I can't put my finger on it, but something strange about him.

'_An anomaly'_

The bell rang after fifteen torturous minutes in homeroom. Everyone shot out of their seats and started for the door before Miss Keane could even utter a single word of dismissal. I sighed and stood from my seat, picking up my books from the table and starting toward the door.

"Oh hey wait up"

I turned to see Saburo coming up behind me, backpack slung over shoulder.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where this room is" he said pointing to his first period on his schedule.

I nodded and took the piece of paper "Ok let's see….oh, well you have first period with me. Come on I'll show you" I said gesturing for him to follow.

As it turns out he had the exact same classes as me, everything but social studies that is. I'd be lying if this didn't raise my suspicions even higher than they already were but for now I decided to ignore them and…..possibly….gather more information on Saburo while I was at it.

Before I knew it lunch had rolled around and somehow or another Saburo and I had become something close to friends in the time we'd spent going from class to class together. He was actually a pretty funny guy as far as it went.

I walked across the lunchroom to the door on the far end, swinging it open and stepping outside into the cool air. All the picnic tables were still set up across the courtyard despite the oncoming winter chills. I spotted my sisters sitting at our usual table on the far side of the field and watched as they waved me over.

I sat down between Miyako and Fumi, settling down with my slice of pizza and taking a huge bite as the others talked.

"I'm telling you, there is something weird about those new guys!" Kaoru said chomping away at her slice of pizza.

"You may be overreacting" Hina said

Kaoru whipped her head in Hina's direction, "There is something wrong with them, seriously that dude….what was his name…the green one"

"Takashi" Kagami said

Kaoru snapped her fingers "Yea him! The dudes an ass, he was following me around all day, just my luck that he'd have all the same classes as me"

Miyako smiled "Well I think they might not be all that bad, I mean Eiji seems nice"

"I have to agree with Kaoru on this one" Momoko said before taking a short sip of her strawberry milk "Those guys are definitely odd"

I nodded "Yea, I picked up on that too. That guy Saburo though he turned out to be halfway decent at least, I still have this feeling…"

Fumi pounded her fist on the table, "well I can say this much Shiro is a total perv and a first rate asshole. The jerk stuck to me like glue, and he was also pretty good at checking out my boobs while he wasn't smirking at me"

I noticed Kagami bite back a laugh while Hina hid the small grin that had followed the hilarious display of anger from our hot tempered sister.

Kaoru nodded "Same. Takashi is an ass too"

Momoko shrugged "Well Akira was okay, he seems decent enough although….I still feel like I've met them before I just can't seem to place where…"

Kagami put down the sandwich she'd been munching on "Yea. I get this weird feeling…like I've met them before but can't seem to remember where…"

We all seemed to nod and mumble in agreement.

"Wait so all of us have this weird de ja vu feeling around them, that's got to be a red flag" I said

Momoko nodded "Just what I was thinking, maybe-"

"BOO!"

Momoko jumped nearly three feet in the air while Akira burst into a laughing fit behind her. She pressed her hand to her chest, breathing slowly through her nose for a few seconds before whirling around to face him.

"What the hell was that!" she yelled

He sighed as his laugher died down and he faced her with a huge grin on his face "aw come on Momo I couldn't resist that time"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I told you not to call me that!" she yelled

He shrugged "why not, if fits your cuteness after all"

Momoko turned bright red before turning back to her meal; I noticed that everyone else had also stopped eating preferring to laugh at Momoko's expense.

That is until…

"Kaoru-chan~"

"Fumi~"

Both Fumi and Kaoru immediately stopped laughing and cringed at the sound of those voices, voices I'm sure have become all too familiar in only a single day. They both turned around slowly to see that Shiro and Takashi had appeared, smirks on their faces and mischief gleaming in their eyes.

"What the hell do you want" Kaoru growled, voice low and threatening

"To see you Kaoru-chan~" Takashi said as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

She batted him off and tried to punch him in the face but he stepped away too quickly.

"Didn't I tell you not to be so damn familiar with me!" Kaoru yelled

Takashi simply smirked.

Meanwhile Shiro was busy trying to sit next to Fumi without getting clobbered.

"Come on babe I didn't do nothin"

She glowered at him "**don't **call me babe unless you want to walk funny the rest of the day"

Shiro flinched and I couldn't help but laugh, obviously he had enough experience to know that she threatened in earnest.

I noticed Zen slip in beside Kagami, and they both started talking in hushed whispers. It was surprising that Kagami had actually opened up to someone, or rather started up an actual conversation that wasn't born of necessity.

Soon enough Saburo, Hiroshi, and Eiji joined us and we had a full house, everyone chatting and laughing, having a great time. Probably the most fun we've all had in a while, and then…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

We all glanced down at our belts, flashing in warning that we were needed.

We all shot up from our seats, gaining odd looks from the boys. But just as Saburo opened his mouth to ask why we'd all stood up…

Kagami doubled over, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Uh, I feel horrible"

Zen stood up, reaching out a hand and allowing it to hover over her shoulder as if he didn't know if he were allowed to touch her. Although he didn't get the chance, in a flash Momoko was at her side, hand on her shoulder and guiding her toward the cafeteria.

"I think she's got a stomach ache, girls will you help me?"

We all nodded and rushed to help, bolting into the school and leaving the boys dumbfounded and clueless. We ran to the roof of the school and transformed, flipping open our compacts to see what the trouble was.

"Fuzzy Lumpkin's!" Bee growled, clenching her fists

Buttercup cracked her knuckles "well what're we waiting for?"

We all nodded and took off, flying toward the noisy ruckus that is Fuzzy's rampage.

**Me: Hope you liked it, comment, late must go to bed….*yawn* night.**


	4. Tour around the School

Blossom's P.O.V

I tapped my pencil lightly on my desk, it was sixth period and I was bored. Math never was my favorite subject; I always preferred History or English. Those subjects that go by words rather than numbers, numbers had always been more Azami's thing anyway.

The teacher was short, and bald. An annoying little man with a high squeaky voice who distinctly resembled a bull frog, which made it all the more ironic that his name was actually Mr. Bullfrog.

"And now class, do problems 1-7" he said as he gestured to the board.

I sighed and flipped open my notebook, pressing my pencil to the paper to begin the problems. It turns out they were easy, pathetically easy in fact. So much for this new unit proving interesting, just like all the others and I just knew that I'd come out with an A again (just because I don't like it doesn't mean that I'm not good at it)

I had just finished scribbling down the answer for the last problem when a small piece of paper sailed across the room and hit me in the head, bouncing and landing on my desk. I glanced down at it and then glanced to the side, noting Akira smirking at me from his seat.

He'd been doing this all period, ever since I'd returned from beating Fuzzy earlier. I picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Hey Momo what's up? –Akira_

I glanced over at him again; he was watching me out of the corner of his eye obviously waiting for an answer. I wadded the paper up and shoved it in my backpack just as I'd done with all the others. Like hell I was getting distracted during class, but no matter how many notes I threw away he'd never give up. He'd just toss another in a couple minutes anyway.

Not that it mattered considering that we only had a few minutes left of class, and trust me I was counting down the seconds. I stared at the clock, conveniently positioned right above Bullfrogs head.

'_And in…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…..__**1**__!'_

The bell rang and everyone sprang up from their seats, shoving all their things in their bags and making a mad dash for the door before I had a chance to blink.

"Class remember we have a test next week!" Mr. Bullfrog called as he began shuffling papers at his desk.

I stayed in my seat, putting my things away neatly before standing and hefting my heavy cherry colored book bag over my shoulder. I started for the door, wanting to get home and relax.

"Wait up Momo"

I kept walking as I tried to ignore Akira's voice and footsteps as he caught up with me.

"Come on Momo you told me you'd take me for a tour of the school after class" he said with a smirk taking over his face.

'_Yea only because you were being so annoying' _I thought

_FLASHBACK_

_I scribbled furiously, trying to take down the notes that were posted on the board when I felt something hit me in the head. A note bounced off my head and landed on my desktop. I glanced over at Akira who was smirking and nodding toward the note; I frowned and shoved it into my pocket as I resumed my notes._

_Not even ten seconds after another piece of paper hit me in the head, I didn't even look up just stuffed it into my pocket. Throughout the next ten minutes he continued throwing paper after paper at me, so many papers in fact that I was running out of space in my pockets. They were bulging with the space that the crumpled up papers took up._

_I was gripping my pencil so hard that my knuckles were white and I was surprised I hadn't shattered it yet. _

'_What is his deal!' I thought 'is he __**trying **__to be an ass'_

_He obviously was, because those papers kept coming. I finally gave up and opened one, nearly tearing it with the force of unfolding it._

_Hey Momo wanna give me a tour of the school later? –Akira_

_I grabbed my pencil and started scribbling an answer, nearly snapping the tip as I finished and shoved it back._

_Will you leave me alone if I agree? _

_I got a reply almost immediately: Yes_

_Then you're on, meet me after sixth period for your tour._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I had agreed, but only to get him out of my face. I stopped and turned to face him, letting out an exasperated sigh before speaking.

"Okay fine, I'll show you around"

He grinned and before I could blink he had his hand around my waist pulling me close to him, I felt myself blush scarlet red as he leaned in, lips brushing my ear and making me shudder.

"Thanks Momo" he whispered, hot breath caressing my ear and making me turn even redder (if that's even possible)

I shoved my hands against his chest, pushing him away before clearing my throat.

"W-well we should get going" I said as I turned to walk ahead, not wanting him to see my blush.

Bubble's P.O.V

It was the end of the day, and I was showing Eiji around. We'd already covered the music room, principal's office, nurse's office, staff lounge, library, gym, and sports field. Now I was guiding him to my favorite classroom in the entire school.

We walked side by side down the tiled hallway.

"So where are we going now?" he asked

"Wait and see" I answered

He raised an eyebrow, a grin tugging at his lips.

I led him down to the end of the hallway and straight into the final door in the line. It was a medium sized room with four huge windows stretching from floor to ceiling on the far side of the room. It was painted white but the walls were covered in paintings. Several desks were spread out around the room; all covered in ancient paint stains.

The art room.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of paint and fresh canvasses. I turned back to Eiji, who stood in the doorway eyes roaming the room and a look of wonder that passed over his features every time his gaze settled on one of the paintings.

"What's this?" he asked as he stepped up beside me

I grinned "the art room silly what else would it be"

He nodded absently, not really paying attention. I giggled and took his hand, leading him across the room to one of the paintings.

"1998, Laura Huges, sophomore, painting: summer breeze"

It was a beautiful scene of a young girl in a blue dress with long flowing golden hair sitting beside a stream surrounded by lush grass and flowers. She had a single hand placed on her sunhat, trying to keep the breeze from blowing it off her head. She had her back turned in the painting so we couldn't see her face but it was still a breathtaking piece of art.

Apparently Eiji agreed with that, considering the way he was staring at it. As if he'd never seen anything like it before.

"Wow, that's amazing" he said in a barely audible whisper.

I nodded "yep, this school has had advanced art programs since 1996, there've been some amazing people in this room"

"So you like art then?"

I nodded "yep, maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to be an artist when I grow up"

"Why not, I mean your paintings must be amazing"

I blushed "I-I'm sure my works can't be that great"

"Well do you have a painting in here?"

I nodded

"Then can I see it?"

I nodded again and started to walk across the room to the line of paintings at the back table, picking out the one in the very middle and setting it on one of the desks. It was a scene I'd painted in a field full of flowers –which I found on one of my patrols around town- my special place that no one but me knew about.

It looks like a well-tended garden, with a small river flowing with pure crystal blue water and covered in rainbow blossoms. It nearly took my breath away when I found it, and I've been going back ever since becoming the gardener of this Eden.

The painting was just a mirror image of the real thing, not anywhere near a substitute for its beauty. It was barely half completed; the flowers didn't have the sparkling glow that the originals have and the stream didn't quite look right. But Eiji had obviously never seen the real thing.

He gasped the moment his eyes landed on it, reaching out as if to touch it but only allowing his hand to hover over the top of the canvass.

"This is amazing Miyako" he breathed, and I felt my face redden further

"N-no it's barely half completed"

"Well it's still amazing; imagine how good it's going to be when it's finished"

"T-thank you Eiji, that's very kind of you to say"

He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, "well it's the truth"

We stood there for a few seconds in silence, at a loss for words before I coughed -or rather fake coughed- to break the silence.

"Well I guess we should get going, its almost 5 after all" I said as I turned toward the door, but unfortunately my shoe had been untied and I tripped nearly cascading head first onto the floor before Eiji caught my wrist and pulled me back up.

My cheek hit the soft cotton of his t-shirt as I felt his hands wrap around my waist, pulling me close to him. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing nothing but the dark blue of his shirt. I tried to keep calm, which was hard considering the intense hammering of my heart against my rib cage.

I realized I had been holding my breath and forced myself to take in a deep lingering breath, which may have been a mistake. I also took in his scent along with the oxygen. It was strong and…relaxing.

I felt my muscles relax as soon as I took in his scent, all the tension leaving my limbs almost immediately. He too seemed to relax into the embrace, tightening his arms around me and pulling me even closer to him than I already was.

For some reason I didn't mind, this all seemed…right. Having his arms around me, smelling his scent, it all seemed so perfectly, completely, and totally right. He pressed his face into my hair, taking a deep breath.

I moved my arms to circle round his neck, burying my head under his chin.

"Miyako"

His voice vibrated through me, and I shuddered again.

"Yes" I breathed barely above a whisper.

He –reluctantly- broke our embrace and held me at an arm's length staring me straight in the eye. His eyes are a beautiful dark blue which were made only more beautiful by the sparkle that lit his irises. His eyelids were half closed and a look of pure serenity covered his face.

Without another word he took my chin between two of his fingers and started to guide me to him, out lips hovered about three inches apart, allowing our breath to mingle for just a moment. And then….

The door swung open and we both shot apart, startled, as the art teacher stepped into the room. Her arms were full of new canvasses and paints. She slowly hefted her load onto her desk and let out a sigh before noticing us.

"Oh hello Miyako, and…who might you be?"

"Uh…B- I mean Eiji"

She smiled "well it's good to meet you Eiji; I take it you're a friend of Miyako's"

He nodded "yes I am"

"She must have brought you here to see her new painting; it is quite amazing isn't it"

He nodded "definitely"

"She is an amazing artist; Miyako you are definitely going places my dear. I can see big things in your future-"

I glanced at Eiji, noticing that he was also staring at me. Miss Hart's (the art teacher) voice seemed to fade away, leaving Eiji and I alone in the world. He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he did so. I returned the smile, and blushed dark red.

'_What just happened?'_

Bumblebee's P.O.V

I walked down the hall as fast as I could; trying to focus on the loud smack of my shoes against the floor rather than the annoying dude that I knew wasn't too far behind me.

He'd caught me after class and asked me to show him around, and after promising Miss Keane that I would help him out how could I refuse. Although if he tries anything then I can't be responsible for his well-being.

I could still hear him behind me, but I pressed on ignoring him and instead pointing out everything we passed.

"Principal's office. Nurses office. Library. Cafeteria. Court yard. Sports. Gym."

I pointed each one out, not checking to see if he'd caught what I'd said or if he understood where it was and could find it again. I simply pointed and used as few words as possible to explain what it was.

I did this for everything, taking him around the school and pointing out everything that would be useful to a high school freshman. He didn't speak a word (good) and just continued to keep pace with me as we went.

It was only when we were on our way up the staircase to the second floor that I slipped. Someone had spilled some juice on the top step and not cleaned it up, my foot slid in the sticky liquid and I went down. Both feet leaving the ground as I began my fall down the stairs.

I prepared for the impact, knowing full well that it would hurt like hell. I felt my back slam into something, something soft and strong. Then there was a crash, like someone ramming into a wall but I felt no pain.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing nothing but orange. At first I thought my vision was disoriented, but then I looked up. It was Shiro, his orange shirt was pressed against my face and he had his arms wrapped firmly around me. He had caught me, and been thrown back against the wall while catching me.

I sat up, his arms loosening as I did so. I took his head in both my hands and lifted it up toward me, his eyes were closed and his chocolate brown bangs moved into his eyes when I moved his head. I shook him lightly

"Hey get up!" I said "please…get up!"

I shook him a little more and he let out a groan as his orange eyes slowly opened. I couldn't help it; I threw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Oh, thank god you're alright!" I sighed in relief

"F-Fumi?"

His voice snapped me out of my momentary relief and I shot up to a standing position, completely breaking the loose hold of his arms still encircled round my waist and stumbling on his legs (which were sprawled across the floor from his fall).

I smoothed down my jeans in an attempt to compose myself as I cleared my throat, ignoring the burn of my tomato red cheeks and the feel of his eyes on me. I spun around so that he couldn't see my blush and placed my hands on my hips.

"Are you…okay?"

"Yep, just a little bump I'll be okay"

"We can go see the nurse"

"No, I'm fine"

"You're sure?"

He was suddenly at my side, startling the hell out of me as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I didn't know you cared" He said with a smirk

"I-I don't! I was just obliged to ask considering you saved me and all"

He kissed my cheek, making my already red cheeks even redder. I tried to pull away from him but he had an iron grip on me.

"W-what are you-"

"You realize you're cute when you blush"

"W-W-W-W-W-What?"

He released me, and started walking back up the stairs.

"Come on; let's continue the tour, but this time watch out for juice spills"

I blinked a few times in surprise and bewilderment before following.

Berry's P.O.V

The science lab. The smell of freshly polished test tubes and chemicals coupled with the simple sounds of the animals as they moved about their cages. I sighed in complete relaxation at the familiar environment.

"So this is the Science lab" Saburo said as he stepped into the room

I nodded "yep, the most wonderful room in the school"

He laughed "I take it you're a science geek"

I looked at him, feigning shock and offense. "That's _miss_ Science Geek to you"

"Oh pardon me, _Miss _Science Geek. And you're not the only one; I'm not exactly Mr. Popular myself"

I raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I find that hard to believe"

"How?"

"Well, you've got the whole…look"

"Oh really" he said while leaning against one of the lab tables. I couldn't help but notice the way his jeans rode up and exposed the slightly tanned skin beneath. I only glanced down at that though, gaze snapping back to his face almost instantly afterword's and noticing his grin.

I felt myself flush slightly as his gaze caught mine, and I looked away quickly not wanting him to see my blush. I walked across the room to the rows of animal cages, keeping my back turned to him.

"These are all the animals, Mrs. Cory's pets"

"Mrs. Cory?" he asked as he walked up next to me, and I made a point of not looking at him.

"Yep, the Science lab teacher. She loves her pets, and uses them to help her teach"

I pointed to the glass case on the very end, full of roaches. "These are the roaches, Leftie, George, Frank, and Lorie"

He glanced into the cage, watching the small ocular brown bodies moving about in their habitat.

"She named them?"

I nodded "Yea, their her pets, basically her children. She names every single one, and introduces them like acquaintances at the beginning of the school year"

He gave me a look, one that said 'really?' almost like he thought I was bull shitting him.

"And these" I said pointing to the next cage and ignoring his look "Are the resident Guinea Pigs, Corinne and Charlemagne"

Charlemagne was a handsome dark brown Guinea pig with a single white stripe running down his back, contrary to Corinne who was cream colored. They both got along well, or so Mrs. Cory said.

I risked a glance at Saburo, whose eyes were locked on the two Guinea pigs. I couldn't help but think that he was handsome, with his wavy black hair and dark blue eyes, skin only slightly tanned from minimal time in the sun.

I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of the absurd thoughts; I had only just met him after all. How could I be thinking such things?

A sigh whistled out of my nose, Oh what my sisters would say if they could hear these thoughts, I'd certainly never live it down or rather they would never _let _me live it down.

"So who's this?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see that Saburo was pointing to the next cage in the row, the glass case housing the Burmese python.

"Herald"

He cocked an eyebrow and stared oddly at the three foot yellow snake coiled up in the case.

"The school lets her keep these in the classroom?"

"So long as they don't escape, cause trouble, and help us learn"

He nodded absently as he stared at the python, seeming interested.

"Is it a good idea to keep a python in the same room as two Guinea Pigs?"

I laughed "probly not but she's managed to keep them apart, if there's anyone who can hinder the food chain its Mrs. Cory"

His face broke into a huge grin, slicing two dimples into his cheeks as he stood up from where he had been hunching to get a look at Herald. He was tall; I had to look up at him. We were only a few feet apart, with a few quick steps I would be in his arms. Only a few steps….

'_Get a hold of yourself Dammit!'_

I immediately snapped the hell outta the trance that I'd been in, and my cheeks burned with shame at my attraction to this boy. What had I gotten myself into here? Why the hell did I feel such an attraction to this guy?

Septuplets. One for each of us and all looked so strangely familiar, something…I can feel something nagging in the very back of my mind and yet I can't seem to grasp it. What is it?

He flashed me another perfect smile and I felt my heart melt a bit.

'_Oh well, whatever it is if it was important I'm sure I would remember it' _I thought simply as I joined Saburo in his admiration of the animals.

Bell's P.O.V

I had shown Zen around, and he hadn't spoken a word. Simply glancing at everything I pointed out briefly before returning his deep chocolate brown eyes to me. I ignored his attitude; it wasn't as if I actually wanted him to speak anyway. I preferred the silent type to the talk your ear off kind any day.

No, what was _really_ bothering me was the fact that –aside from glancing at the things I had pointed out- he hadn't taken his eyes off me this entire time. It was starting to creep me out, and besides that….

I was now sitting on the roof, legs dangling over the side of the building with him sitting next to me. Oh yea, totally calm. We had been sitting in silence for a while, and every now and then I would glance at him and notice him staring at me- at which point he would immediately look away.

He was obviously unaccustomed to stealth, but something told me he could lie through his teeth just fine.

"So…you and your brothers just move into town?" I said deciding to break the uncomfortable silence and try to coax a conversation out of him.

"No."

"Oh…well how long have you lived here?"

"Our whole lives"

"…I've never seen you around before, did you transfer from another school?"

"Homeschooled"

"Ah. So this is your first time in public school"

He simply nodded; I turned to face forward again. Focusing on the sky rather than this doomed conversation, he obviously wasn't in a talkative mood. We –once again- lapsed into silence for span of several minutes.

I became engrossed in the beauty of the clouds and the clear blue sky, and without even realizing it I began to hum. Humming Breakaway by Kelley Clarkson, one of my favorite songs. It reminded me of my own life in a way, always being the lone wolf who wanted to be anything but social. Music was my lover and solitude was my best friend just as it'd always been.

I allowed my thoughts to drift, and they somehow settled on the Rowdyruff boys. It was strange…they vanish for two years then mysteriously appear, create four new ruff's and proceed to attack us.

Bash…he was strange to say the least. The odd way he looked at me, I could still feel his eyes burning into my back as we sized each other up in Mojo's place. I suppose he was just gauging his counterpart's strength, that explanation seemed to fit his personality.

But still I couldn't help but sense something else coming from that stare, something I've never felt before. I couldn't sense it from the other guys…just him.

While I was wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice Zen slowly scooting toward me until his leg brushed mine. I turned to face him and my nose brushed against his, I gasped and started to move away but he wrapped his arm around my waist, successfully keeping me in place.

I turned my head away, allowing my long silver hair to fall in front of my face. I have never been this glad to have long unbound hair; it at least allows me to hide my blush. I felt him take my chin between his thumb and index finger, turning my face toward him.

A small shudder went through me as my eyes met his, deep chocolate brown eyes with flecks of silver mixed into the irises. He seemed to be studying me, his eyes lingering on my own silver irises for longer than he took to study the rest of my face.

I didn't try to move away, couldn't move away. The warmth of his body was seeping through my shirt and blasting against my skin like a furnace; it turned my limbs to jelly and clouded my mind. All I could focus on were his eyes, intense and amazingly beautiful.

He stared at me for a few more seconds before pulling away, taking his arm off my waist and letting go of my chin before scooting a couple inches away. It took me a few seconds to break away from my trance, and the moment I did I felt the cool breeze sweep away the warmth from before. Leaving me feeling cold.

I immediately faced forward again, once again allowing my long silver hair to drop in front of my face as I pretended to study something down below.

'_Oh. My. God. What the hell was that!' _I thought _'he…he just…suddenly'_

I snuck a glance at him again; he too had his face downcast to the ground below. The sunlight hit his grey hair just right, making it shimmer in streaks of dark silver and grey. He seemed deep in thought, as he usually was, and took no notice of me staring at him. Something I quickly corrected by turning my attention back to the perfectly groomed grass of the schools front lawn.

'_This is going to be awkward' _

Bunny's P.O.V

I skipped merrily down the hallway, humming a random tune I'd somehow gotten stuck in my head as I led Hiroshi down the hall. He seemed to be a polite person, kind too. I liked him instantly. I glanced over my shoulder and my eyes immediately met his, our gazes locked and I felt my cheeks flush lightly before I tore my eyes from his, facing forward again.

'_He's pretty cute too' _I thought, cheeks still burning from the intense stare of his deep violet eyes.

I had checked him out thoroughly in first period –something I am not afraid to admit- and concluded his hotness level. On a scale of 1-10 he's a 1,000!

His shaggy light brown hair, un-brushed I'm sure, was thick and looked soft. His skin was fare with just the lightest sheen of a recent tan, not enough to call him tan but not to light to call him pale. His eyes were a dark violet color, bordered by pale lashes.

His cloths had either been chosen for pure comfort, or he'd just grabbed something off the shelf. It looked like they barely fit him they were unbelievably baggy, he wore a dark purple T-shirt with a huge number 6 on it, dark blue jeans secured by a brand new leather belt (at least he's not one of those creepy guys who let their pants hang down to their knees) and black converse.

All the cloths were freshly bought, and I wondered briefly if he'd even washed them yet. I quickly dismissed that, of course he'd washed it, who in their right mind wouldn't wash cloths after buying them? Not to say that there aren't some exceptions to that but wearing unwashed, freshly bought cloths to school on the first day.

I shuddered a bit at the thought; maybe Kaoru was right about me being easily grossed out.

"Hey, Hina right?"

I was jolted from my thoughts by Hiroshi's voice, and I spun around (walking backwards) to face him.

"Yep, that's me" I said brightly flashing him my widest smile.

"We've been circling around the gym for nearly 5 minutes"

I glanced up at the clock, seeing that he was right and feeling a deep blush form on my cheeks as the humiliation of my ignorance set in.

I instinctively reached for my ponytail, stroking it as I always did when I was nervous or embarrassed.

"S-sorry, I guess I just got lost in thought" I said

I started to turn on my heel, to lead him out of the gym and keep my blush hidden from him. But I tripped over my own feet and started to fall. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for the painful impact of the hardwood floor against my unprotected back.

I collapsed, but not onto the hard unforgiving floor that I had been expecting. No, whatever I had fallen on top of was soft, soft and warm. I slowly opened my eyes, meeting the deep violet orbs that were mere inches from me. I let out a small gasp.

Hiroshi.

I was on top of him, both hands pressed against his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist. He was lying on his back, obviously having broken my fall. Without even thinking I moved my face closer to his, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position.

His arms tightened around my waist, trying to bring me closer to him and I let him. I ignored the rational part of my mind that was screaming _'smooth captain klutz now get up!'_ and instead leaned in even further.

Our breath mingled, so warm and inviting as it caressed my cheeks. I could feel my heart pounding intensely in my chest, and his own matching that pace as it thundered below my fingertips.

He lifted one of his hands to stroke the back of my neck, and I took in a sharp breath as his warm fingers met my skin, tangling themselves in the small wisps of hair that had gotten loose from my ponytail. Then he leaned up…and our lips met.

All the air felt as if it had been sucked from my lungs as he pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was gentle at first, but soon became more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt the small tug of his teeth gently biting down on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, gladly complying.

A shiver went through me as his tongue slid in, carefully, and slowly almost like he didn't want to miss a single moment while taking his time to enjoy it. His tongue eventually met mine, sending his delightful flavor burning into my taste buds.

My hands moved to the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his thick light brown hair. I began to run my hands through it, and he let out a muffled sound, almost like a growl of pleasure. Whatever it had been, the vibration had felt unbelievably good as it went through me, shattering whatever remaining logic and reason I had been holding onto.

We made out for several minutes -much longer than I ever knew I could go without air- before we broke apart. My face was heated, probably tomato red at the moment and we were both breathing hard.

We just sat there, staring into each other's eyes. After another few seconds my mind finally kicked back into gear, and I realized what had just happened. My eyes widened as I shot up, breaking away from his embrace and scooting a few feet away from where he was lying on the floor.

My back was to him, and I kept my head down.

'_Oh. My. God!' _I thought to myself _'Bunny you idiot!'_

I was mortified, I had thrown myself at him so shamelessly. I wanted the earth to suddenly open up and swallow me whole, good god this was so embarrassing!

I heard Hiroshi sit up and clear his throat, I risked a glance over my shoulder. He ran a hand through his messy hair, and I could almost swear that I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. I quickly looked away, focusing on my hands –which I had clasped together in my lap.

I was standing before I even realized what I was doing, running like hell for the door on the other side of the gym. I flung it open and bolted, barely catching Hiroshi's voice as he yelled after me. I ran and ran and ran, my feet slapping the pavement loudly as I did and I kept going until I was home.

Buttercups P.O.V

'_This sucks' _I thought as I walked across the soccer field. I could just _feel_ him behind me, forest green eyes boring into the back of my head as I walked. I glanced at the parking lot, clearly visible from here and wondered briefly if I could make a break for it. I mean if I could make it to the parking lot all I'd have to do is run around the school and make it into the alley across the street and I'd be home free.

I dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come; there was no chance in hell that I was going to run away from anyone. Especially not some perverted meathead with a brain the size of a pea. At least the tour was nearly over; I had shown him everything that I could possibly think of (while walking as fast as I could just to get it over with) and all that was left was the soccer field.

The grass crunched underfoot as I walked, no longer soft and inviting as it had been only a few months ago. A cool breeze blew across the field and I shivered, it had just started to get cold even though we were in mid-autumn. I would have to start wearing my jacket to school.

"You cold?"

I jumped as I noticed that Takashi was now standing right next to me, so close that I could feel his warm breath fanning my neck. I inched away and forced my arms to my sides, pretending that I didn't feel or notice the goose bumps that dotted my arms.

I scoffed "don't be ridiculous it's not even that cold, anyway we're done with the tour I've shown you everything now leave me alone"

I started walking away, not bothering to look back. Although he's obviously not one for giving up three steps later I felt an arm drape across my shoulders, and he pulled me close to him. His body heat washed over me, curing the cold in an instant.

"I knew you were cold" He said, smirking

I tried to jerk away but his iron clad grip kept me in place. "Let. Me. Go!" I yelled as I continued to struggle.

He laughed and circled his arms around me, my palms were pressed into his chest and I tried to push him off –without any luck of course.

'_Damn he's strong' _I thought angrily

"Just trying to warm you up a little babe" he said

I mumbled curses under my breath annoyance growing by the second as we stood there. He refused to let go, even after I slammed my heel down on his foot and tried to kick him where the sun don't shine (he'd better thank god that I missed that shot).

Didn't even loosen his grip, which only made my anger grow. I could feel the heat on my face, praying that he assumed it was from anger rather than the embarrassment that I actually felt at this scenario. I had never been hugged by a guy, _never_. Let alone been this close to one, taking in his thick scent and warmth, feeling his strong muscles pulsing beneath my fingertips.

My body was tense, not knowing how to react. I had always been uncomfortable with people hugging me, even my sisters, but now –having someone like him wrapping his arms around my waist with a surprising gentleness and warmth I was just plain stumped.

My body and mind had no idea how to react other than to try to get him the hell off me, and seeing as how that didn't work I had nothing to do. I could feel my mind growing sluggish but I forced it back into focus and glanced up at Takashi.

He was staring down at me (considering he was like a head taller than me) forest green eyes lowered with a gentle smirk on his face. My face heated again, and I quickly looked away.

Without even thinking my leg swung up…and connected. He doubled over, releasing me as he sunk to his knees. I backed away, seeing him crouching in pain.

Then I turned and ran. Feet slapping the pavement loudly as I made it through the parking lot, around the school, and into the alley. But I didn't stop there; I kept going at full speed making a break for home.

'_Yes! I got him! Take that you freakish bastard!' _I cheered in my head as I ran.

I didn't look back as I ran, didn't see if he was following me, didn't care really. I was only focused on getting home.

Blade's P.O.V

I had met up with the others at the front of the school building, and we had started home. Everyone was surprisingly quiet, even Bleak –who never **stops** talking.

I didn't pay too much attention to that though; I was too busy thinking of that girl. I had noticed her immediately after walking in the classroom -who wouldn't I mean she's beautiful- and been thrilled when she'd been paired up with me as my guide for the day. But despite all my excitement I hadn't been prepared for that kiss.

I could still feel my lips tingling. It was amazing, still fresh in my mind and so wonderful. I couldn't get her face out of my mind. Beautiful light purple eyes sparkling, tanned cheeks flushed a deep red, long light brown strands falling from her ponytail.

I sighed dreamily at the memory.

'_Hina…something tells me that she'll be fun to get to know' _I thought

Bash's P.O.V

I walked at the back of the group, lagging just behind Brunt as we walked down the sidewalk, toward home. I couldn't manage to get her out of my mind…Kagami. Her long silver locks, glowing silver eyes that seemed to shimmer like sunlight reflecting off the surface of a pond, pale skin so soft to the touch.

I glanced down at my hand, the two fingers that I had used to grasp her chin. They were still tingling with an indescribable sensation. The look on her face when I had grabbed her, those glorious silver eyes wide with surprise, pale cheeks colored a deep red.

I know it was a stupid move, grabbing her like that. But I couldn't help it, I feel as if I have met her somewhere before. Although I doubt I could have forgotten someone as beautiful as her, I wanted to see if I would recognize her with a closer look. But mostly I just felt the need to touch her; I didn't expect such an intense reaction.

I'd barely managed to catch myself before I lowered my face to hers, thank god I managed to jerk away just in time. If simple physical contact was enough to prompt her not speaking to me for the rest of the the tour –save for saying goodbye- then I could only imagine the silence I would have gotten from kissing her.

Not that the feeling wasn't still there. Every time I blinked her image appears on my eyelids –long hair shimmering in the sunlight, legs swinging back and forth over the edge of the building - and every time I think of her the melody of the song she was singing runs through my mind. It was beautiful, the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Very fitting for her I'd say.

'_I can't wait to see her tomorrow' _I thought

Boomer's P.O.V

So Miyako's an artist. An amazingly beautiful artist, or rather living art herself. I felt my mouth quirk up into a half smile at this thought. The only perfect way to describe her, and that painting…wow, that's the only thing I can say, just wow.

A delicate field of flowers and a stream painted by her careful hand. Speaking of those hands…I felt my face redden a bit as I remembered our earlier embrace. The feel of her warm breath on my collar, her hands twined together at the back of my neck, the smell of her hair.

I shuddered, I could still feel her soft curls pressed against my face, smell the sweet flowery aroma, feel the warmth of her hands against my chest and twined at the back of my neck, hear her voice –sweet as nectar, see her crystal blue eyes sparkling as they met my own, and the soft seashell pink of her lips.

'_Now if only that art teacher hadn't come in when she did…'_

Now that was the only bad part of the moment…that it had been interrupted. A few more seconds and I would have gotten a taste of those soft lips…

I shook my head, dispelling the daydream. Like she would have let me, she probably doesn't like me that way –what would a goddess like her want with a guy like me anyway? This thought dropped a lead weight on my heart, making my chest feel heavy and distracting me enough to nearly make me trip and fall face first onto the concrete.

I stumbled, barely regaining my balance before taking a header into the sidewalk.

I sighed and continued walking. _'This is going to be an interesting year…'_

Butch's P.O.V

I could still feel the pain from that blow I took…damn she can kick _**hard**_! It took all my willpower to walk normally –the last thing I need is my bros making fun of me for getting smacked around by a girl.

I would definitely make her pay for that tomorrow; I smirked as a dozen things came to mind. Good thing she's hot, no not just hot, smoking! I mean wow, sure I'd seen some cute girls before but none of them hold a candle to her.

Perfect curves, monster strength (obviously works out), shoulder length raven colored hair, slightly tanned skin, and beautiful lime green. I shuddered involuntarily as I remembered those intense green eyes, burning with a special fire and bordered with long, thick black lashes.

She had a major attitude and one hell of a temper, just my type.

'_Kaoru huh…she'll be fun to mess with' _I thought with a mischievous grin

Bleak's P.O.V

I walked beside my brothers, totally silent as we all headed home. I couldn't stop thinking of that moment…when she'd hugged me. She'd seemed relieved; I wonder how long I'd been out.

When I saw her falling, I really have no idea what happened. My mind went blank, and my body moved on its own. The only thing I remember, a single thought: _I can't let her fall! _The next thing I knew I was waking up with her leaning in front of me.

Yellow eyes filling with relief when they met mine, then she'd thrown her arms around me and I could hear the genuine concern in her voice as she hugged me. The warmth of her arms, and the faint aroma of her hair. For some reason they made my heart ram against my ribcage.

But just as quickly as she'd hugged me, she pulled away. Shooting to her feet, and nearly falling back down after tripping on my legs. I can still remember the dark red blush that lit her cheeks and the way her chocolate brown hair swished as she turned her back to me.

What was most satisfying though was when I'd appeared behind her, wrapping my arm around her waist. God, how good that had felt, my arm around her narrow waist, her cheeks burning as she tried to scammer an excuse for being concerned about me.

Just having her touch me…touching her, even the slightest brush of our hands in the hallway sent electricity shooting down my arm.

I realized that I had stopped breathing, even the memory was enough. I forced a few deep breaths, allowing the much needed oxygen to fill up my lungs.

I can't wait until tomorrow…

Brick's P.O.V

Momoko…

She was definitely beautiful…with those long red tresses and big candy pink eyes. I had noticed her the moment I'd walked in that classroom, long red hair pulled back into a long braid that ran down her back, white t-shirt with a heart on the front, plain jean skirt, and sparkly pink leggings along with matching pink tennis shoes.

She hadn't even left the book she was reading until Miss Keane began to introduce us, and when she was chosen as my guide…I was sure that someone had set that up. It just couldn't be possible for that to be a coincidence. Me getting paired up with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, getting to spend the whole day with her…it just seemed too good to be true.

But it was, and thank god for coincidence. Although I hadn't been able to focus at all the entire day, tossing her notes and glancing at her every chance I got. Completely ignoring all the other girls that attempted to come up and talk to me, it was so much more fun to annoy her.

She looked so cute when she was angry and even cuter when she blushed…

'_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa' _I thought, shaking my head to dispel the memory _'wait a second I'm a ruff, we don't get this mushy over a girl, no matter how hot they are'_

What was wrong with me? I should be focusing on other things, important things, like beating Blossom to a bloody pulp with my new strength. But no matter how much I tried to focus on coming up with a plan, Momoko kept invading my thoughts. I grumbled, cursing under my breath at my inability to control my thoughts.

'_Wait a second…Speaking of Momoko…' _

I remembered earlier that day, we'd been in first period; right after I sat down I had gotten this weird feeling. Almost like I'd met her somewhere before, I had brushed it off quickly deciding to store it away for later. Now that I thought about it though she did remind me of someone, I just couldn't place who.

Not that it mattered, if it did I most certainly wouldn't have forgotten. But it still nagged at me, telling me that it **was** important. Eventually I gave up, both trying to figure out who Momoko reminded me of and coming up with a plan to beat the crap outta the puff's. I allowed my thoughts to drift again, into thoughts of Momoko, and plans for tomorrow.

Brunt's P.O.V

I couldn't get Azami out of my head, her long wavy black hair streaked with dark blue that perfectly matched her electric eyes. She was obviously the thinking type –that much I could tell by how often she zoned out while showing me around.

She was nice though, and beautiful. We'd talked for a while after we left the science lab, sitting down at a table in the cafeteria. I can still remember every word, every movement. She moved so gracefully, keeping her head held high and her eyes focused.

I remember her laugh ringing in an echo around the empty cafeteria, soft and sweet like the music of an instrument. She was amazing; I couldn't believe my luck, getting paired with her for the day.

'_Maybe school won't be so bad after all' _I thought as a small smile slipped across my face.

ALL:

Sigh

'_What an amazing day'_

**Me: YES! This took me such a long time to complete, you have no idea. I think I've really out done myself on the Hina X Hiroshi scene, I love it. That is officially my best make out scene in all my stories, tell me what you thought about it and thank this book that I was reading that gave me the idea. COMMENT! And please continue to support me.**

**TheCasorbean**


	5. Developing Feelings

BELL'S P.O.V

I walked across the street; school in sight as I mentally prepared myself for the stressful day that I knew awaited me. I had gotten up early –for once- and gone ahead without my sisters, intending to grab breakfast on my way to school and hang out in the library until the first bell rang.

I walked up the sidewalk leading to the front doors of the school, more nervous than ever at the closing distance between me and the school. I just couldn't stop thinking about that little…moment I had with Zen yesterday.

In fact I couldn't manage to get him off my mind, images of that thick dark grey hair and those deep brown eyes kept invading my thoughts. I'll admit he's handsome, and mysterious, and terribly attractive, but to have such a profound effect on me, it's…unnerving.

There is also the matter of him and his brothers giving off that major de ja vu vibe. I could definitely feel it, this intense feeling, like I've met him somewhere before. So along with my crazy fantasies and worries about _the moment_ I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out where I've seen him before.

Needless to say it was a very stressful night for me; I'm actually amazed that I got any sleep at all.

I'm not even sure if I can face him today, but sitting home and missing schools not an option so it looks like I've got to suck it up and deal with it. The only silver lining in this fog is that he's not the talkative type, and hopefully I can ignore him for at least most of the day.

I stopped at the front doors, took a deep breath and pushed them open. I walked through the vacant hallways toward my locker and dialed the combination, swapping my books and heading toward the cafeteria to grab some grub.

When I got there the room was nearly empty, not surprising considering that most students didn't start filing in for another 10 – 15 minutes. I walked over to the lunch line, grabbing some soggy cereal and fruit before heading back out to search for a place to sit.

There were a few techies sitting in the far corner of the room, all ogling over a laptop which had to be the latest model in a well-known name brand. A study group with the trio of honor students that always hang out together in their own personal little world, not talking to anyone outside their group when they can help it. A couple scattered outcasts also littered some random tables, hunched over their food as if it was the most interesting thing they'd ever seen.

I took a seat at the vacant table closest to the door, ready to toss my leftovers and head to the library the instant I finished. I dug into my food, slurping down the cereal in no time. It was the soggiest cereal I've ever eaten and tasted like paper, but it was better than nothing. Just as I was about to dig into my bruised grapefruit…

"Hey Kagami!"

I looked up and nearly dropped my grapefruit. Akira, Takashi, Saburo, Shiro, Eiji, Hiroshi, and Zen were all grouped together around my table holding Styrofoam trays, already beginning to sit down.

Shiro sat down across from me, grinning as he dug into his burnt bacon and eggs. "What's up?" he asked

"Nothing really, what about you guys?" I asked, surprised at the steadiness of my voice.

"Same" Akira answered, taking a bite out of his apple

I noticed that it was a red delicious apple and couldn't help but smile. Just like Momoko, who is an adamant apple lover and eats at least one every day.

"What're you smiling about?" Saburo asked, eyebrow cocked in a questioning gesture

I felt my cheeks redden and immediately returned my attention to my breakfast.

"N-nothing really"

We lapsed into silence, and I chose to focus on my meal and keep my eyes off the guys. They started chatting after a minute of remaining mute, although it was mostly Takashi complaining about the food while the others told him to quit bitching and eat.

I finished my grapefruit within 2 minutes, mostly because I wanted nothing more than to get the hell outta there. It especially didn't help that Zen was sitting right next to me and I could feel his gaze on me almost the entire time. I finally stood up, tray in hand.

"Well guys it was nice eating with you but I've got to go now" I said, not meeting any of their eyes as I walked away, trashing my leftovers and heading for the library.

They didn't say anything, just the standard polite replies: _"Nice eating with you too" _and _"Say hi to your sisters for us"_

Zen didn't say anything.

I'll admit that stung a little, although I didn't know why. It wasn't like we were dating or anything, and he certainly didn't like me, that _moment_ we had on the roof must have been a mistake or maybe some kind of bizarre joke.

'_Yea…a joke'_ I thought bitterly.

Now **that** stung. Even though I didn't know for sure it was true there was no other explanation, I doubt that he could have tripped and fallen into me like that, in fact I don't even think that's possible.

The first bell rang and I sighed, disappointed that I couldn't go into the library. But on the way to homeroom I decided that I was just going to let the whole thing go, it was nothing, and it wasn't helping that I was thinking in circles searching for an explanation.

I met up with Azami on the way and we walked together, chatting and laughing. She didn't even bother to ask where I'd gone this morning; my sisters had grown used to my sudden and inexplicable disappearances and reappearances. They didn't know where I went and they didn't ask questions simply out of knowing that asking was a waste of breath.

We arrived in our homeroom, greeting Miss Keane and taking our regular seats. The boys weren't here yet, thank god, although everyone else was. Fumi was talking about her dream to go sky diving –something we've all heard a thousand times before- to one of the girls in class. Momoko was engrossed in her book, Hina and Miyako were poring over a fashion magazine, and Kaoru was dribbling a soccer ball in the back of the room.

"Kaoru you're gonna break something" I said as I sat down

She scoffed, "no I won't"

I simply shrugged, "suit yourself but don't blame me if you get detention"

I didn't even wait for a reaction, just turned to face the front. I glanced at Azami wondering if she would be willing to chat a bit more, but she'd already pulled a chunk of metal out of her bag and started tinkering with it with a screwdriver. I sighed and turned back to the front of the classroom, and having nothing else to do I pulled out my notebook and started doodling.

I kept a separate composition book specifically for the purpose of doodling whenever I had any free time between classes. I guess you could say it's my own personal diary considering that I write and draw all my feelings and problems into the pages.

Every page is full of scribble, a couple pictures of my sisters and I, diary entries, lists of songs I happen to like, music and lyrics. I write everything in this book. Although it is getting pretty old at this point, I've already had to duct tape the spine a good two or three times and the cover is scratched and torn.

I've had this one for a while now, I've got about four more of them at home, all as torn up if not more torn up than this one.

I was so absorbed in my doodles that I didn't notice that everyone else had filed into the room and taken their seats until Miss Keane started taking roll. Once she started calling out names I immediately put my notebook away, wanting to finish my drawing but knowing that if I wasn't careful the notebook could be confiscated.

"The Hightman sisters"

"Here" we all said in unison

Miss Keane had stopped calling on us separately just to save time, now referring to us as the Hightman sisters.

I couldn't help but risk a glance at Zen, noticing that he was leaning against the palm of his hand, resting his elbows on the tabletop. I allowed myself to study him for a moment, thick dark grey hair perfectly complimenting his pale skin and deep chocolate brown eyes. I can still remember how beautiful those eyes were yesterday, glowing silver specks floating in dark brown irises…

I shook myself, regaining my senses.

'_No! You are not going to do this. That __**moment**__ didn't mean anything, just forget about it'_

I knew it was a futile effort to try and forget though. That was my first time being that close to a guy, feeling his warmth, _liking_ that feeling. Oh god, I really did enjoy that didn't I, being that close to him and having him staring at me like that. Analyzing me with those gorgeous eyes.

I was freaking out now, and felt my face flood with heat.

'_What is this guy doing to me?' _I thought frantically

I spent the rest of homeroom staring at the top of my desk like it was the most interesting thing I'd ever seen. I could have sworn that I felt Zen staring at me a few times but whenever I would look over at him he'd be staring straight ahead.

'_I must be getting paranoid' _I thought as I straightened up in my seat and prepared to bolt the second that the bell rang.

This is going to be such a long day…

BUNNY'S P.O.V

Miss Keane finished calling roll and left us to our own devices for the remainder of homeroom, and I immediately crowded together with Miyako to pore over fashion magazines. We laughed and giggled, getting more and more into our commentary by the minute.

But I couldn't help but glance at Hiroshi every now and again, he would occasionally catch my eye and smile, in which case I would blush and look away. After two or three times Miyako finally noticed.

"Hey Hina, I think that Hiroshi is checking you out!" she whispered excitedly, looking over my shoulder with a huge smile on her face.

I felt all the blood rush to my face, "n-no I don't think that he is Miyako, I mean we've only known each other for a day…"

"That doesn't matter, haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

I started fiddling with my ponytail, eyes glued to the ends of my hair as I tried to avoid Miyako's gaze. "I-I don't think it's like that"

"Well did he say anything yesterday when you were showing him around?" she asked, still smiling her warm understanding smile.

"W-well…"

I hesitated, unsure about telling her.

"You can tell me" she gently prompted, I could tell that she wanted to know but if I said that nothing happened she would just let it go at that.

"You see…"

I paused again and sighed, "I…don't really want to talk about it right now…"

"Okay…" she said, and I noticed that her eyes had crinkled in concern.

"Nothing bad happened…I just don't feel like talking about it is all…" I said, feeling my cheeks heat up even more if that's even possible.

She nodded, "Okay, but you will tell me if something bad happens right?"

I nodded "Yes"

She smiled, seeming satisfied with this answer and she quickly gave me a one armed hug before we went back to flipping through fashion magazines.

Soon the bell rang, and everyone started to lazily pick up their stuff, shuffling out the door. I said goodbye to Miyako and started toward my first period. I was bouncing down the hallway like usual, my ponytail bobbing up and down as I walked, humming some random song that I happened to hear on the radio.

"Hey Hina!"

Hitoshi caught up with me, matching my pace. "H-Hitoshi" I said, already feeling the blood rushing to my face. I averted his gaze, flustered.

"Hey, so…what's up?" he asked

"N-nothing much, how about you?" I asked

He shrugged "same old same old I guess"

We lapsed into silence, a very, very, very, very awkward silence.

'_Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, OH MAN! Come on Bunny say something; don't just stand there like an idiot!'_

"Ah, well about yesterday…I-I…"

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! Don't bring that up'_

"Y-yea, I kinda wanted to talk about that too" he said, I looked up at him noticing a light pink blush covering his cheeks. He had his gaze downcast so that he was staring at the ground and had his hands shoved into his pockets.

"R-really?"

He nodded "yea…listen I'm sorry if I freaked you out there I mean…I shouldn't have done that, we just met yesterday and all. But I wanted to make sure that we're still friends"

'_Friends…'_

For some reason that hurt, although what had I been expecting? He was right, we didn't know each other very well and I wanted to be friends with him. I didn't know if I wanted to be anything _more_ than friends but I had a feeling that I would find out.

I looked up into his eyes, those amazing dark violet eyes swimming with anticipation over my answer. I started unconsciously twirling my ponytail between my fingers, looking down with a sheepish look and a small blush.

"Y-yeah, I'd really like that" I said, barely above a whisper

I glanced up at him, noticing that his smile had split into a huge grin. I felt my blush deepen.

"Great!" he said enthusiastically, and then the bell rang signaling the start of class. That's when I realized that we'd stopped in the middle of the hallway and were standing there grinning at each other like idiots. My cheeks reddened further.

"Oh crap we're late!" he said, grabbing my hand and hauling me down the hallway at break neck speed. I could barely keep up, stumbling and tripping over my feet every few steps, but I smiled when I saw our hands joined.

I allowed him to drag me down the hall, toward our next class. Happy to have his hand in mine.

BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V

Second period gym. My favorite time of the day, or at least it would be if it weren't for the irritating bastard that was currently on the opposing team, sporting the cockiest smirk I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Look at them, smirking like they already won" Fumi scoffed, glaring at the boys in disgust

It was dodge ball day and we'd all separated into a boys vs. girls match. Fumi and I were the only one's brave enough to stand up front, in the middle of what would soon be the war zone. The rest of the girls were all those cutesy types that are always backed up against the wall painting their nails and commenting on how _'cute' _their gym cloths are.

Coach Sexton –yes S. E. X. T. O. N, don't even ask- finished placing all the dodge balls and stood back with his whistle to his lips, ready to start the game.

Takashi and Shiro shot us one last cocky grin from across the court before he blew the whistle. We rushed forward, each grabbing a ball and throwing them with cannon-like accuracy and speed. Fumi's bounced off one dude and rammed into another, taking them both out before it hit the floor. Mine flew toward one of the biggest football jocks in the school, hitting his leg before rolling back over the line into our court.

Takashi and Shiro each got a ball in hand and threw them simultaneously, both Fumi and I dropped to the ground effectively dodging. But judging by the shrieks that sounded behind us the glorified wallflower brigade wasn't so lucky.

Takashi grabbed two balls and heaved one directly at me, I used the ball I'd been holding to deflect it and send the one in my hand flying straight at him. He let out an oath, barely sidestepping the ball as it flew past him, grazing his T-shirt and smashing into the back wall with an echoing _Thwack!_ Before rolling back over the line and neatly into my hand.

I smirked at him and his amazed and astonished expression instantly disappeared into a grin of his own. I glanced at Fumi and she nodded, we hooked arms and swung around, switching places as we threw another two balls into the fray of guys.

We took down another five, getting lucky as the balls bounced off a good two or three dudes before they hit the ground.

Takashi and Shiro kept missing their shots, hitting the girls who weren't fast enough to dodge behind us.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

I glanced over my shoulder seeing Himeko standing in the middle of the group of diva's holding her hand like her wrist had just become radioactive. "MY NEW MANICURE! RUINED!"

I rolled my eyes turning around just fast enough to see a ball coming straight at me; my eyes widened and dove to the side, the ball missing me by a hair. I quickly scrambled to my feet as another three balls came flying at me and the boys' team erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Better pay attention babe, wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get hurt" Takashi yelled, still smirking

I growled, "Call me that again and you'll regret it!" I shouted

"Whatever you say…cupcake" he said with a wink

All the girls watching from the risers swooned and cheered, along with all the girls on the field, all the girls but Fumi and I that is.

"Oh now that line was original, where did you get _that_ from a cheap dime store magazine?" Fumi said, shaking her head in mild disgust.

"Can't beat the classics sugar" Shiro said with a broad grin, showing off his perfect white teeth

All the girls sighed again but neither Fumi nor I budged. Fumi had been standing with her legs spread shoulder length apart and with her arms crossed, but now she bent over to grab a ball from where it rested near her feet. She tossed it in the air, caught it and shot the boys –more specifically Shiro- an evil smirk before she pulled her arm back and launched the ball at him.

He tried to dodge but the ball hit him square in the chest. Fumi pumped her fist in the air

"Oh yea! Bull's-eye!"

Suddenly another ball came flying out of nowhere and clobbered Fumi right in the face, catching her so off guard that she actually fell backwards. She collapsed on the floor, then let out a sudden groan of pain.

"Fumi! Are you okay?" I said running over to her

Coach Sexton blew his whistle and ran out onto the field, kneeling down next to me and Fumi. I could hear the murmurs of the crowd but I didn't care, all I was concerned about was my sister. Her brows were pinched together in pain and she was holding her hands over her ankle as if she was afraid to touch it.

"Can you stand?" he asked

"I think so"

She gripped my shoulder, using it for support and tried to stand, but the moment she put any weight on her injured foot she let out a muffled cry and nearly collapsed again, only being saved by my tight grip on her.

"You need to go to the nurse" Coach Sexton said

"No, I can still play" she insisted, trying to push away from me, wincing when she put some weight on her injured foot.

"No you can't" I said, grabbing her arm to steady her and take the weight off her injured foot "it's alright, one game isn't worth it"

She sighed and reluctantly nodded, "yea…okay I guess"

"Great then, I'll take you-"

"Let me take her"

We all turned to Shiro who had stepped forward, eyes bright with determination and…worry?

Fumi scoffed, "I don't need your help, I can get there on my own"

I glared at her and she didn't meet my eyes "well…with my sister's help"

"Why not let her finish up the game with B- er, Takashi I'll take you to the nurse, I'm out already so it'll be fair"

I glared at him, feeling suspicious and untrusting of him, especially with my sister.

Coach Sexton nodded, "alright then, that sounds good to me. But Shiro are you sure you can get her there on your own?"

Without any warning he walked up to us and swept Fumi off her feet, holding her bridal style. "Don't worry, I got this Coach" he said with a grin.

All the girls in the room started whispering, wining, and even some screaming at the sight. I just stood there gawking, not believing his audacity.

Coach Sexton smiled and nodded "alright then, go"

Shiro nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait" I said, walking over to them, Shiro stopped and turned around and I leaned down to Fumi, giving her a smile.

"Kick some ass for me" she whispered

"I will"

We bumped knuckles and Shiro turned to go, I walked back to my position on the court, not taking my eyes off them until they were out the door and out of sight. Then I turned to face my opponents.

Four guys plus Takashi, I'm the last player on my team –not really surprising considering that all the girls are spineless princesses. I turned to one of the guys standing to Takashi's far right. I had seen him throw that ball at Fumi out of the corner of my eye, and I locked gazes with him allowing a slow grin to spread across my face.

He visibly paled, obviously catching my drift.

"_You're next"_

Coach Sexton blew the whistle and the game started up again, all five dudes grabbed a ball each and started lobbing them at me all at once. I dodged, grabbing one and heaving it at them. I took out two of them, and after another punishing shot it was down to two.

I glanced at the guy who'd nailed Fumi; I think his name is Kaito. I realize that it wasn't his fault, he just misfired the ball and hit her in the wrong way, but I still wanted some kind of retribution.

I scooped up a ball and threw it at Kaito, it nailed him in the gut and he grunted doubling over for a few seconds before making his way to the bleachers.

'_Got off easy'_

Then I turned my full attention on Takashi, he was smirking and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that cocky grin off his face.

"Bring it on babe" he said, reading the challenge in my eyes.

I narrowed my eyes in my best death glare, then dove for some balls that were lying near me. He also dove for some ammo but I was faster, grabbing two balls and heaving one with bullet worthy strength. He grunted, barely missing as he threw his own shot at me, which I blocked with the second ball I held.

He threw his last ball at me, and I threw mine at the exact same time. They scraped past each other in the air, and before I could dodge his ball hit me smack in the stomach. I grunted and tried to wrap my arms around the ball and get his ass out for sure, I barely managed to get a hold of it but when I looked up Takashi was holding my ball.

I stared at him, eyes wide for a few seconds before I looked at Coach Sexton, who looked just as surprised. He blinked a few times and blew his whistle, signaling the end of the game. But who won?

BUMBLEBEE'S P.O.V

Shiro carried me down the hallway, gaining odd looks from the few people we passed. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Will you put me down already!" I hissed angrily glaring up at him.

"No can do sugar, I've got to get you to the nurse to get that checked out" he said nodding toward my foot.

I grumbled under my breath and folded my arms over my chest as an act of defiance, which apparently he considered amusing considering that he started to chuckle. I glared at him, which didn't faze him in the slightest; he just continued to stare at me a strange expression on his face.

I cocked an eyebrow at the unfamiliar look but just as I was about to ask about it we arrived at the nurses office. He ushered me inside, being gentle not to bang my head or feet on the doorframe as he rushed into the small room.

The nurse was behind her desk shuffling papers, as always.

"Excuse me"

The nurse (Mrs. Hefton) looked up at the sound of Shiro's voice, pushing her glasses further up on her nose to get a better look at us.

"Hey there Mrs. H" I said sweetly, waving a hand at her.

She sighed and put away the file she'd been reading, "Fumi, what a…surprise. What can I help you with?" she asked as she stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of us.

"She hurt her ankle in gym" Shiro said, glancing down at my injured foot.

Mrs. H fiddled with her glasses as she squinted at my foot. "Well that does sound serious, please put her on one of the beds in the back and see if you can remove her shoe while you're at it, I'll go get some medication"

And with those words she was off, rifling through the unorganized mess that she kept all of the medicine and equipment in. Shiro took me to the back room, setting me down gently on one of the hospital beds.

"Are you comfortable?"

I nodded "Yea I guess"

Without a reply he knelt down and started to slip off my shoe and sock, being extra careful not to injure me further. After he had them off he plopped down on the stool next to the bed, staring intently at me as if I would start crying out in pain any second now.

I fidgeted under his gaze, uncomfortable with the silence that stretched between us and the odd way he kept looking at me.

"Are you sure you're comfortable? I can move you to another bed if you want"

I shook my head "no I'm good…"

"Does it hurt?"

"A little but it's not that bad" I replied, still conscious of his gaze on me

Another few minutes of silence. I finally cleared my throat, and the sudden noise almost sounded like a clap of thunder compared to the silence before it.

"Shouldn't you…be getting back to class or something?" I asked

"I'm not leaving until I know you're okay"

I couldn't help the rush of blood that flooded my cheeks,

"I-I'm good here if you want to go, no need for both of us to miss class"

He didn't waver, "nope, can't get rid of me that easily"

I frowned "I wasn't trying to get rid of you, I'm just saying that-"

"And I'm saying that it's fine, so just lay back and rest I'm sure the nurse will be in here soon with some medicine to fix you up good as new"

I was annoyed at his cocky attitude, but I was also curious. Why was he staying with me? What did it matter to him if I was hurt?

"Why?" I mumbled

"Huh?"

"Why?" I said a little louder, "why are you helping me? Staying here like this, it doesn't make sense what do you care if I'm hurt?" I asked, staring straight into his eyes with my annoyed glare.

He still didn't waver, which surprised me. "You want to know why I'm here, why I care if your hurt, why I helped you?"

I nodded, crossing my arms impatiently.

He grinned, not a cocky smirk like before but a real grin that lit up his whole face. My eyes widened and I blushed.

"It's because I've gotten pretty fond of you sugar, and someone as cute and wild as you needs someone to look after them"

I could only sit there speechless; staring at him with what must have been the stupidest look on my face. But I didn't care, I could only think of those words playing over and over again in my head.

'_Fond of you'_

'_Cute'_

'_Wild'_

I was stumped, honest to god stumped. That has never happened to me before, I always have something to say, some way to retort to everything and anything that people throw at me. But this guy has just stumped me, for the first time in my life someone has actually stumped me; I can hardly believe it.

I was snapped out of my shock by a loud chuckle, and it was then that I realized he was laughing. Staring at me with those big orange orbs of his and laughing his head off, I turned to him, annoyed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded

He calmed down enough to say: "nothing sugar, you've just got this fish out of water look…" then he burst out laughing again.

I stared at him, still perplexed for a few seconds before I started laughing too. His simple chuckled had turned to full out laughter, and that hearty laugh was contagious. We sat there in stitches until Mrs. H came in with some major pain medication and bandages and stopped our insane laughing fit.

Stopped our insane laughing fit and almost started a new one that is. Her hair was a mess, blonde bun almost completely destroyed as several wisps stuck out all around her head, her clothes were wrinkled, and her glasses had just about slid right off her nose.

"I found the medicine!" she said triumphantly, almost as if she had climbed the empire state building just to get it.

I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing and judging by the look on Shiro's face he was trying really hard not to lose it too.

"Alright young man" she said, turning to Shiro "you can go back to class; I'll take care of Fumi here"

"I think I'll stay ma'am, I have Fumi's next class with her so I'll just wait and help her there after you're all done" he said, eyes trained on me the entire time

Mrs. H stroked her chin thoughtfully, "yes I suppose that will work fine, thank you young man"

He gave her a simple nod, then flashed me a smile and a wink before slipping back into the waiting room. I felt myself blush. Mrs. H watched him go and then once he was gone…

"He likes you"

I felt all the blood rush to my face at once, making me slightly dizzy, "w-w-w-what?"

"I know what a young boy in love looks like and that" she jabbed her thumb toward the waiting room "is it"

"I don't think so Mrs. H, Shiro wouldn't have any feelings for me" I said

"And if he is in love it would be with someone much cooler and prettier than me" I mumbled to myself

"You're plenty pretty dear, and you got a unique personality that rivals all others, what boy wouldn't fall for you?" she said, applying some ointment to my swollen ankle.

'_I shouldn't have said that out loud' _I thought, annoyed that she'd overheard

She finished bandaging my ankle and started measuring out some pain pills. "I'd go after him dearie, he's a good one, I can tell. Aren't many good ones out there these days, better get while the getting's good as my momma used to say"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Mrs. H's lack of compatibility knowledge. _'Me and Shiro? Please, when hell freezes over'_

BASH'S P.O.V

It was lunch already and Kagami hadn't spoken to me once all day. I don't know why but that bothered me, I snuck another glance at her. She had chosen to sit on the opposite side of the table, with Akira and Momoko.

She was laughing and talking about something hilarious that Momoko and Azami did in the past although I wasn't really listening. I pretended to be focused on my sandwich, but I was actually trying to think.

I wanted to talk to Kagami, seeing as she's still apparently upset about yesterday. But that little issue aside I wanted to ask her about this morning at breakfast. She'd been staring at Brick with this weird look in her eyes and this strange emotion came over me, something I've never felt before. That emotion only grew when she blushed and looked away when Brunt snapped her out of whatever trance she was in.

I knew it was probably nothing, but it still bothered me.

I finished up my meal and quietly slipped away, not wanting to be there any longer. I walked down the empty hallway, unsure of where to go. I wondered around for a while until a certain room caught my attention, the music room.

I poked my head inside to find that it was empty and without a second thought I walked right in, scanning the instruments and picking out the first thing that caught my fancy. I sat down with a guitar in my hands and began to play, just a random tune that I had no idea I knew.

I allowed my eyes to drift closed, fingers moving and playing as if I had done this a thousand times before. For some reason the music soothed me, it was like I had a sixth sense for playing. I could tell that the guitar was perfectly tuned, and it fit wonderfully in my hands almost like it was made for me.

I continued to play, oblivious to the world around me.

"Breakaway By: Kelly Clarkson?"

I jolted, nearly dropping the guitar as I spun around to face the door.

"Oh s-sorry I didn't mean to startle you I just…"

The person stepped fully into the room and I realized that it was Kagami. This made me feel a bit…embarrassed, that she had heard me playing that is. She was standing in the door; face flushed light pink, with her white orbs trained on me.

She looked a bit flustered, but I ignored that and quickly turned my attention to the guitar in my hands. "It's no problem" I said simply, pretending to check the guitar for injury, I had almost dropped it on the floor after all.

To my surprise she walked over and stood beside me, I cocked an eyebrow up at her in a questioning stare which she either didn't catch or ignored.

"That song…it was Breakaway by: Kelly Clarkson right?"

I glanced down at the guitar, "I'm not sure"

She lowered herself down onto the chair next to me, letting out a humored laugh. "You didn't know what it was? Where did you get the tune then?"

I glanced up at her, she was smiling, face glowing with radiance as she stared at me good humoredly waiting for a reply. I couldn't help the small smile that slipped across my face when I saw that look.

"You were humming this yesterday, I guess I just picked up the tune" I said without really thinking about it, but after the words left my lips I realized that was actually where I'd gotten the song from.

Her eyes widened and her face turned red, she averted her gaze and let her hair fall in front of her face. "Y-you heard that?" she asked in barely a whisper

"Yes…it was beautiful"

She went totally silent and started running her hand through her hair almost anxiously, I could tell that my comment had her flustered which for some reason made my small smile turn into a grin.

I repositioned the guitar on my lap and started playing again, and she immediately looked up. I nodded to her and flashed her a toothy grin, motioning for her to sing. She hesitated, unsure, but after another nod she smiled and complied.

_Da, da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Da, da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

She had really gotten into the song, raising her voice to a confident noise level and taking each line so unbelievably perfectly. It was by far the most amazing thing I've ever heard in my entire life. She had closed her eyes at one point but now she opened them. Face flushed from the exertion of singing and eyes sparkling she looked at me, and I had to remember to breath.

She looked beautiful, and it stole my breath away.

"Well, how was it?" she asked, still bright eyed and excited. Oozing radiance and bathed in light.

I cleared my throat "It was amazing"

Her smile grew, showing me her perfectly white teeth. "That's a relief I thought for sure it would be horrible"

I chuckled lightly "I think that's impossible"

She shot me another smile, nearly making my heart melt. "Thanks, I think I needed that"

"Needed what? To sing?"

She nodded, turning her attention to the blank board at the front of the room, eyes dreamy and unfocused. "Yea, I've been a little stressed out lately, I _really _needed to let loose, have some kind of relief. And singing that song is the perfect way to do it"

'_She's been stressed? Well I suppose life can be stressful sometimes but still…'_

"You know…there's this great karaoke place not far from here; after school would you want to… I don't know check it out?"

She turned to stare at me, expression unreadable before she gave me a soft smile, "yea, I'd like that"

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

I sat at the lunch table watching helplessly as Kaoru screamed her head off at Takashi. Apparently they had tied in dodge ball, _which is almost impossible_, and she hadn't stopped ranting about it since it was decided.

I sighed and took a bite of my salad, annoyed at my sister's childish behavior.

"And I'm telling **you **that my team won and it wasn't a tie!" she yelled in Takashi's face

Her attitude and death glare didn't seem to faze him, which surprised me; in fact he looked like he was enjoying having her yell at him in the middle of the cafeteria.

A couple people from the other tables had turned to stare as Kaoru's yelling interrupted almost all conversation in the room. But Kaoru spotted them, and narrowing her eyes, whirled around to glare at them.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she asked, and they immediately turned back around

"Like you could ever beat me Kaoru, it's obvious that my team won" Takashi said, smirking

Kaoru barked a mocking laugh "is that why I took down 4 of your guys and then took you down?"

"You didn't take me down though, and those guys weren't fast enough that's all"

I watched them bicker for a few more minutes before I felt hot breath on my ear.

"Is Kaoru always like that?"

It was Akira, who apparently didn't realize just how close he was to me; I ignored the heat flooding to my cheeks and answered:

"What about Takashi?"

He nodded "yep"

I nodded back "Well then we're on the same page with this"

He shot me a grin, showing off his perfect teeth and I nearly melted right there, averting my eyes and staring at my lunch tray.

I only managed to get a few seconds of peace before I felt someone put their arm around my waist.

"Akira let go!" I growled, face beat red

"I can't help it, you're so cute when you blush" he purred in my ear as he wrapped another arm around my waist and turned me to face him, our noses nearly brushing.

I pushed both hands against his chest, ignoring the feeling of the muscles beneath his shirt and turning my face away from his. "Let go of me you jerk!"

"I don't think so" he breathed

"Hey jerk what're you doing with my sister?"

I looked up to see Fumi and Shiro walking toward us, Fumi supporting her weight by gripping Shiro's shoulder. She was glaring at Akira and I quickly pushed away, completely forgetting about him and focusing on my injured sister.

"Fumi, Kaoru told us what happened, are you okay?" I asked

She took her angry gaze off Akira and turned to me, smiling. "Yea I'm good, although I'd be better if Mrs. H had given me a crutch instead of making this ass hat my escort for the rest of the day" she said jabbing a thumb toward Shiro.

Shiro simply grinned, "Don't say you don't love it sugar"

She huffed, but I could still make out a faint pink blush on her face. "In your dreams"

Then she noticed Takashi and Kaoru arguing.

"What's with them?" she asked

"Apparently they tied at dodge ball and-"

"WHAT?" she said, sounding incredulous "HOW do you tie in dodge ball?"

I shrugged, "Something about catching each other's balls at the exact same time"

She stared at me and then at them before marching over to join in on the fight, with Shiro right behind her.

I sighed as I watched Fumi almost tackle Takashi as she screamed in his face, only to be stopped by Shiro, who was taking his brothers side while insisting that Fumi shouldn't walk on her own.

'_Siblings…'_

**Me: Hey everyone! I finally finished this chapter and it's the longest one I've ever written. I hope that people will finally start leaving comments on this story because I happen to enjoy it very much and when I don't get comments I feel like it sucks. T-T**

**Oh yea and I actually got the idea for 'Coach Sexton' from my PE teacher in 6****th**** and 7****th**** grade and yes I actually had a teacher named Mr. Sexton, or Coach Sexton. I feel so bad for the boys, imagine being in Sex ED with a teacher like that. LOL**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please continue to support me.**


End file.
